22 Grudnia 2007
TVP 1 05:50 Sukces - odc. 27/36 06:15 Sukces - odc. 28/36 06:40 Był taki dzień - 22 grudnia; felieton 06:45 Smaki polskie; magazyn kulinarny 07:00 Dzień dobry w sobotę; program poradnikowy 07:35 Rok w ogrodzie 08:00 Wiadomości 08:10 Pogoda 08:10 Czołówka Dotknij życia 08:14 Dotknij życia - Książka skarg i wniosków; film dokumentalny 08:45 Kuchcikowo - gotowanie na ekranie - Wigilia w Kuchcikowie; program dla dzieci 09:00 Ziarno ; magazyn 09:30 Magiczne drzewo - odc. 5 - Bracia - txt.str.777; serial TVP 10:00 Siódme niebo, ser. VII - Dick, odc. 20 (7th Heaven, ser. VII, Dick, ep. 20); serial komediowy kraj prod.USA (2002) 10:50 Szkoła złamanych serc - odc. 144 (.); serial obyczajowy kraj prod.Australia (1998) 11:45 Puchar Świata w skokach narciarskich - Engelberg ( studio ) 12:00 Puchar Świata w skokach narciarskich - Engelberg ( I seria ) 12:50 Wiadomości - / w przerwie transmisji/ 13:05 Puchar Świata w skokach narciarskich - Engelberg ( Ii seria ) 13:55 Ostatnia walka Apacza (Apache) 86'; western kraj prod.USA (1954) 15:25 Sąsiedzi - Jak za dawnych lat; serial komediowy TVP 15:55 Śmiechu warte - odc. 606; program rozrywkowy 16:20 Tajemnice Watykanu - odc. 10"Mieszkańcy Watykanu" - txt.str.777; serial dokumentalny 16:55 Rajd Dakar 2008 - Polacy w Rajdzie Dakar 17:00 Teleexpress 17:25 Złota sobota; widowisko rozrywkowe 18:10 Faceci do wzięcia - Taniec z gwiazdami; serial TVP 18:40 Złota sobota - kulisy 19:00 Wieczorynka - Przygody Myszki Miki i Kaczora Donalda - Żuk podróżnik, odc. 37 (Adventures of Mickey and Donald / Bootle Beetle ep. 37); serial animowany kraj prod.USA (1982) 19:30 Wiadomości 19:50 Sport 20:00 Pogoda 20:10 Wywiad z prezydentem RP Lechem Kaczyńskim; 20:25 Hit na sobotę - Francuski numer - txt.str.777 94'; komedia kraj prod.Polska (2006) 22:10 Męska rzecz... - Strażnik pokoju (Peacekeeper, The) 94'; film sensacyjny kraj prod.USA (1997) 23:55 Kino nocnych marków - Zabić każdy może (Pour le plaisir) 81'; komedia kraj prod.Francja (2004) 01:20 Szansa Anity (Anita no perd el tren) 86'; film fabularny kraj prod.Hiszpania (2001) 02:45 Był taki dzień - 22 grudnia; felieton 02:50 Zakończenie dnia TVP 2 05:25 Sennik polski; felieton 05:30 Dla niesłyszących - Echa Panoramy 06:05 Dwójka Dzieciom - Gwiezdny Pirat - Pułapka odc. 3/7; serial TVP 06:30 Spróbujmy razem; magazyn dla niepełnosprawnych 06:55 4-4-2 - magazyn piłkarski; magazyn piłkarski 07:25 Poezja łączy ludzi - "Do M." 07:35 M jak miłość - odc. 544; serial TVP 08:30 Pytanie na śniadanie - wydanie sobotnie - w tym Panorama: 09:25, 10:25 i Pogoda: 8:55, 10:00; magazyn 10:25 Wielcy odkrywcy - Benedykt Polak; cykl reportaży 10:35 Bezpieczne drogi 10:40 Historia czekolady (Chocolate- the Pathway of Gods) - txt.str.777; film dokumentalny kraj prod.USA (2006) 11:35 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 311 Fatalna pomyłka; serial TVP 12:30 Egzamin z życia - odc. 98; serial TVP 13:20 Bezpieczne drogi 13:25 Święta wojna - (285) Konsument doskonały; serial TVP 14:00 Familiada - odc. 1467 - txt.str.777; teleturniej 14:30 Złotopolscy - odc. 907 Marylka mówi dość; telenowela TVP 15:05 Smaczne Go! ; magazyn kulinarny 15:55 Pocztówka do Świętego Mikołaja (1); widowisko 16:45 XXIII Przegląd Kabaretów PaKA 2007 - (1) 17:35 Na wyłączność; wywiad 17:55 Bezpieczne drogi 18:00 Program lokalny 18:30 Panorama 18:55 Pogoda 19:05 Europa da się lubić - Familijna 20:00 Pojedynek nie na żarty - Kabaret Słuchajcie/kabaret DNO ; widowisko rozrywkowe 20:50 Pojedynek gigantów - Hity ; program kabaretowy 21:15 Słowo na niedzielę 21:30 Panorama 21:50 Pogoda 21:55 Sport Telegram 22:05 Weekendowe Kino Dwójki - Pokerzyści (Shade) 90'; film fabularny kraj prod.USA (2003) 23:45 Weekendowe Kino Dwójki - Mur milczenia (Tripping wire) 88'; film fabularny kraj prod.Kanada (2005) 01:15 Noc Zagadek - Teleturniej Interaktywny 02:25 Zakończenie dnia TVP Info 06:00 Serwis info - oraz 06:15, 06:30, 06:45, 07:00, 07:15, 07:30; Pogoda 06:10, 06:27, 06:57, 07:10; Przegląd prasy 06:11, 06:22, 06:40, 06:52, 07:11, 07:22; Serwis ekonomiczny 06:19, 06:49, 07:19; Serwis sportowy 06:13, 06:43, 07:13; STEREO 07:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 08:30 Serwis info; STEREO 08:41 Przegląd prasy; STEREO 08:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 09:00 Serwis info; STEREO 09:09 Przegląd prasy; STEREO 09:12 Pogoda; STEREO 09:15 Serwis info flesz; STEREO 09:16 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 09:19 Przegląd prasy; STEREO 09:22 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 09:25 Pogoda; STEREO 09:30 Serwis info; STEREO 09:48 Pogoda; STEREO 09:54 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 10:01 Teleplotki; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:30 Serwis info; STEREO 10:50 Pogoda; STEREO 10:53 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 10:58 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:04 Było, nie minęło; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:30 Serwis info; STEREO 11:50 Pogoda; STEREO 11:55 16/16 - Polskie Christmas; cykl reportaży; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:56 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 12:12 16/16 - My się Schengen boimy!; cykl reportaży; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:30 Serwis info; STEREO 12:49 Pogoda; STEREO 12:52 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 12:57 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:02 Etniczne klimaty - Etniczne Klimaty; reportaż; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 13:30 Serwis info; STEREO 13:50 Pogoda; STEREO 13:56 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 14:03 Na rozkaz; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:30 Serwis info; STEREO 14:48 Pogoda; STEREO 14:51 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 14:58 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:02 Biznes tydzień; STEREO 15:30 Serwis info; STEREO 15:49 Pogoda; STEREO 15:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 16:02 Punkt widzenia; program publicystyczny; STEREO 16:30 Dla niesłyszących - Serwis info; STEREO 16:43 Pogoda; STEREO 16:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 17:16 Studio Wschód; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:30 Serwis info; STEREO 17:35 Studio Wschód; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:58 Pogoda; STEREO 18:00 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 20:01 30 minut ekstra; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:30 Serwis info; STEREO 20:43 Pogoda; STEREO 20:50 Tygodnik Polski; widowisko publicystyczne; STEREO 21:30 Serwis info; STEREO 21:42 Pogoda; STEREO 21:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 22:30 Serwis info; STEREO 22:59 Pogoda; STEREO 23:04 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO 23:30 Patrol; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 23:52 30 minut ekstra; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:17 Studio Wschód; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:31 Studio Wschód; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:49 Punkt widzenia; program publicystyczny; STEREO 01:15 Serwis info; STEREO 01:41 Pogoda; STEREO 01:44 Teleplotki; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:10 Zakończenie dnia Polsat 05.00 Music Spot 06.00 Pierwsza miłość (539) - serial obyczajowy, Polska 06.45 Jesteśmy - magazyn religijny 07.15 Power Rangers (528) - serial przygodowy, USA 07.45 Hugo - program dla dzieci 08.15 Dotyk anioła (63) - serial obyczajowy, USA, reż. Jerry J. Jameson,wyk. Delia Reese 09.15 Ewa gotuje - program kulinarny 09.45 Eureko, ja to wiem 10.45 Tata na Gwiazdkę - film familijny, Niemcy 2003, reż. Peter Kahane, wyk. Heio von Stetten 12.45 Czarodziejki (78) - serial obyczajowy, USA, wyk. Alyssa Milano, Holly Marie Combs 13.45 Dom nie do poznania 14.45 Się kręci - program rozr. 15.15 Daleko od noszy - serial komediowy, Polska, reż. Krzysztof Jaroszyński, wyk. Krzysztof Kowalewski 15.45 Tylko miłość (15) - serial obyczajowy, Polska, reż' Przemek Angerman 16.45 Piotr Bałtroczyk przedstawia 2 - program rozrywkowy 17.45 Miodowe lata (40): Pieśń strudzonego renifera - serial komediowy, Polska 18.50 Wydarzenia 19.20 Sport 19.25 Prognoza pogody 19.30 Miodowe lata (5) - serial komediowy, Polska 20.00 Jak oni świętują - rozr. 21.55 Studio LOTTO 22.05 Halo, Hans! (4) - serial komediowy, Polska, reż. Wojciech Adamczyk, wyk. Bartek Kasprzykowski, Bogdan Kalus, Cezary Żak, Piotr Pręgowski 23.10 Renegaci - dramat sensacyjny, USA 1989, reż. Jack Sholder, wyk.Kiefer Suther1and, Lou Diamond Phillips 01.15 Nagroda gwarantowana 02.15 Nocne randki 04.45 TV Market - magazyn reklamowy TVN 05.55 Uwaga! - magazyn 06.15 Telesklep 08.00 Automaniak max - program motoryzacyjny 08.30 Dzień dobry TVN - magazyn 10.55 Pascal: po prostu gotuj - program kulinarny 11.30 Superniania - reality show 12.30 Hela w opałach 3 (24):Hela tonie - serial komediowy, Polska, wyk. Anna Guzik, Agata Kulesza, Mariusz Kiljan, Piotr Gąsowski 13.00 Na Wspólnej - serial obyczajowy, Polska 14.50 You Can Dance - Po prostu tańcz - program rozrywkowy 15.50 Siłacze - program rozrywkowy 17.00 Miliony Brewstera - komedia, USA 1985, reż' Walter Hill, wyk. Richard Pryor,John Candy, Lonette McKee, Stephen Collins 19.00 Fakty 19.25 Sport 19.45 Uwaga! - magazyn 20.00 Niania (42): Kanasta - serial komediowy, Polska 20.35 Niania (43): Zabierz to futro - serial komediowy, Polska, reż. Jurek Bogajewicz 21.10 Zawód szpieg - film sensacyjny, USAfWielka Brytania 2001, reż. Tony Scott, wyk. Robert Redford, Brad Pitt, Catherine McConnack 23.40 Diagnoza zbrodnl - dramat sensacyjny, USA 1992, reż. Phil Joanou, wyk. Richard Gere, Kim Basinger, Urna Thunnan, Eric Roberts 02.10 Telesklep TV 4 05.50 FIFA Futbol Mundial 06.10 KInomanlak - magazyn filmowy 06.35 VIP: London Calling - magazyn kulturalno-rozrywkowy 07.00 Gram.tv 07.30 V-max 08.00 Kasa na bank - teleturniej 09.00 Dekoratornia - magazyn 09.30 VIP: London Calling - magazyn 10.30 V-max 11.00 Gram.tv 11.30 Na topie - wywiad Romana Rogowieckiego 12.00 Automobilizm: Rajdowe Mistrzostwa Śwtata - podsumowanie sezonu 13.00 Wzór (46) - serial kryminalny, USA 14.00 Wzór (46) - serial kryminalny, USA 15.00 Nowa opowieść wigilijna - film obyczajowy, USA 1997, 16.55 Tajemnice zmarłych: Cud krwi - film dokumentalny, USA 17.55 Lingo - teleturniej 18.55 TiVI Sekcja - talk show 19.55 Ziemskie namiętności - dramat obyczajowy, USA 1999 22.00 Ja, ty, oni - film obyczajowy, Brazylia 2000 00.10 Wydarzenia, Sport, Prognoza pogody 00.50 Czułe dranie - pr. rozrywkowy 01.20 Nieczułe dranie - pr. rozrywkowy 01.45 Lingo - teleturniej 02.35 Odkrywanie Ameryki - program Mariusza Maksa Kolonko 03.00 Przerwa - cykl reportaży 03.25 Drogówka - magazyn policyjny 03.45 Rajdowe Mistrzostwa Świata 04.30 Diana Krall - Live In Paris - koncert 05.35 TV Market - magazyn reklamowy 05.50 Zakończenie programu TV Polonia 06:00 Plebania - odc. 975; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:20 Plebania - odc. 976; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:45 Plebania - odc. 977; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:10 Plebania - odc. 978; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:35 Plebania - odc. 979; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:00 Dla niesłyszących - Echa Panoramy; STEREO 08:35 Porozmawiaj z Haliną - (16); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:05 Mama - nic - odc. 3/4 U cioci Miry; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 09:30 Zwierzowiec - Pies czy kot? - Kot norweski leśny odc.49; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:45 Wojciech Cejrowski- boso przez świat - odc. 36 - U brzegów Sahary; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:10 Duże dzieci - (83); talk-show; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:00 Złotopolscy - odc. 893* - Bohater w akcji; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:25 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:35 Opowieści wiatru i morza; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 12:00 Podróże kulinarne Roberta Makłowicza - Boże Narodzenie ze smakiem (43); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:25 Nie tylko o... - Władysław Anders - Generał Polskich Nadziei; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:30 Codzienna 2 m. 3 - odc. 65; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:00 Wiadomości; STEREO 13:10 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 304 Lek na samotność; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:00 Dziękujemy za solidarność - Christian Bergemann; felieton; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 14:10 Dzika Polska - Szaleńcy natury - I stał się mamut; serial dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:40 Made in Poland; teleturniej; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:05 Kłusownik - odc. 1; serial; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 16:00 Śniadanie na podwieczorek; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:00 Teleexpress 17:15 Nie tylko o... - Władysław Anders - Generał Polskich Nadziei; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:20 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:35 Polskie ślady w Bułgarii; reportaż; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 18:00 Bzik kulturalny; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:30 M jak miłość - odc. 523; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:15 Dobranocka - Milusiaki - Na tropie Robinsona (Cuccioli - Milusiaki); serial animowany kraj prod.Włochy (2002); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości 19:50 Sport; STEREO 20:00 Pogoda 20:10 Wywiad z Prezydentem RP Lechem Kaczyńskim; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:20 Ja wam pokażę! - odc. 3/13; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:05 Złota sobota; widowisko rozrywkowe; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:45 Kieślowski w kinie - Krótki film o miłości 83'; film fabularny; reż.:Krzysztof Kieślowski; wyk.:Grażyna Szapołowska, Olaf Lubaszenko, Stanisława Iwińska, Piotr Machalica, Jarosława Michalewska, Artur Barciś, Małgorzata Chojnacka; Dla małoletnich od lat 16 23:10 Danuta Rinn; reportaż; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 23:40 Duże dzieci - (83); talk-show; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:30 M jak miłość - odc. 523; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:10 Dobranocka za oceanem - Milusiaki - Na tropie Robinsona (Cuccioli - Milusiaki); serial animowany kraj prod.Włochy (2002); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:30 Wiadomości 01:50 Sport; STEREO 01:55 Wywiad z Prezydentem RP Lechem Kaczyńskim; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:05 Ja wam pokażę! - odc. 3/13; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:50 Polskie ślady w Bułgarii; reportaż; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 03:15 Nie tylko o... - Władysław Anders - Generał Polskich Nadziei; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:25 Codzienna 2 m. 3 - odc. 65; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:50 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 04:00 Złotopolscy - odc. 893* - Bohater w akcji; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:25 Kieślowski w kinie - Krótki film o miłości; film fabularny; Dla małoletnich od lat 16 05:50 Dzień jak co dzień - Przedświąteczne szaleństwo; reportaż; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:00 Zakończenie dnia Tele 5 06:55 Prognoza pogody program / pogoda 07:00 Telezakupy program / Telezakupy 09:25 Akademia fitness i kulturystyki program / sportowy 09:55 Prudencja Groszek na tropie (odc. 13) serial / animowany 10:20 Prudencja Groszek na tropie (odc. 14) serial / animowany 10:50 Prognoza pogody program / pogoda 10:55 Mistrzostwa Polski w bilardzie - 9 bil (odc. 1) relacja / sportowy 11:55 Buon Appetito! program / kulinarny 12:50 Akwanauci serial / dokumentalny od 7 lat 13:15 Dostrzec miłość film / dramat od 12 lat 15:10 Andromeda (odc. 36) serial / science-fiction od 12 lat 16:00 Prognoza pogody program / pogoda 16:10 Anioł stróż (odc. 7) serial / obyczajowy od 12 lat 18:00 Plusy dodatnie, plusy ujemne program / inne 18:55 Andromeda (odc. 37) serial / science-fiction od 12 lat 19:55 Prognoza pogody program / pogoda 20:00 Tajemnicze zniknięcie polecamy film / sensacyjny od 16 lat 21:55 Prognoza pogody program / pogoda 22:00 W granicach prawa (odc. 3) serial / kryminalny od 16 lat 23:05 Prawo pięści (odc. 11) serial / sensacyjny od 16 lat 00:10 Eliksir miłości film / erotyczny od 18 lat 04:30 Rybia nocka program / inne TVP Kultura 09:05 Wesołych Świąt 55'; film TVP; reż.:Jerzy Sztwiertnia; wyk.:Krzysztof Majchrzak, Janusz Kłosiński, Władysław Kowalski, Ewa Wiśniewska, Zdzisław Kozień, Ferdynand Matysik, Zdzisław Maklakiewicz, Grzegorz Warchoł, Maria Czubasiewicz, Zdzisław Szymborski; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:00 Misja Arktyka - Wielka przygoda (The great adventure); cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Kanada (2004); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:55 Kino krótkich filmów - Adam (Adam); film animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (1991); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:05 Zarzuela (Zarzuela) 56'; operetka kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (1986); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:05 Martin Scorsese - Emocje poprzez muzykę (Martin Scorsese - Emotions trough music); film dokumentalny kraj prod.USA (1999); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:00 Studio Kultura - Rozmowy; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:30 Dom - odc. 16/25 - Przed miłością nie uciekniesz; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:00 Wokół "Niebieskiej małpki". Portret Piotra Mossa (Autour du Petit Singe); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Francja (2005); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:55 Filmy Nasfetera - Małe dramaty; film fabularny; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 17:05 Edith Piaf - hymn do miłości (Edith Piaf, un hymne a l'amour); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Francja (2003); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:00 Paolo Conte - Niech żyje muzyka (Paolo Conte - Viva la musica); koncert kraj prod.Kanada (1988); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:55 Korzenie Europy - Mariza i dzieje fado (Mariza - Fado); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Portugalia (2006); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:00 Trzeci punkt widzenia; program publicystyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:30 Kobieta z sąsiedztwa (La Femme D'a Cote) 100'; dramat kraj prod.Francja (1981); reż.: François Truffaut; wyk.:Fanny Ardant, Véronique Silver, Henri Garcin, Michele Baumgartner, Roger Van Hool; Dla małoletnich od lat 16 22:15 Więcej niż fikcja - Wrzeszczący faceci (Huutajat / Screaming Men) 72'; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Finlandia, Dania (2003); reż.:Mika Ronkainen; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:30 Imię róży (The Name of the Rose) 123'; film fabularny kraj prod.Francja, Niemcy, Włochy (1986); reż.:Jean-Jacques Annaud; wyk.:Sean Connery, Christian Slater, Michael Lonsdale, F. Murray Abraham, Helmut Qualtinger, Elya Baskin; Dla małoletnich od lat 16 01:40 Jazz-Club Kultura - Nicole Mitchell's Harambee Project - Festiwal Jazz in Chicago 2006; film dokumentalny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 02:20 Jazz-Club Kultura - Carla Bley Band - Jazz Jamboree '81; koncert; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:25 Zakończenie programu TVP Historia 08:00 Siła bezsilnych - Taśmy, świadkowie, historia - Opór i represje stanu wojennego; cykl dokumentalny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:30 Zakręty dziejów - Co pan zrobił, doktorze Barnard?; program historyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:40 Telefon 555; film dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:05 Zakręty dziejów - Co pan zrobił, doktorze Barnard?; program historyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:20 Żyć z przeszczepem; film dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:45 Zakręty dziejów - Co pan zrobił, doktorze Barnard?; program historyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:00 Konflikty, bitwy, wojny - "Walczyć do końca..."; program historyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:20 Ostatnia bitwa; film dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:45 Konflikty, bitwy, wojny - "Walczyć do końca..."; program historyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:55 Żołnierze Generała Kleeberga; program dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:57 Konflikty, bitwy, wojny - "Walczyć do końca..."; program historyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:30 Dzieje Kultury Polskiej - Trudne początki. Wiek XI; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:20 Dzieje Polaków - Trudne początki; program historyczny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:00 Kulisy III RP - W pułapce energetycznej; cykl dokumentalny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:00 Crimen - odc. 1/6; serial historyczno-przygodowy TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:30 Kontrowersje - Wieleńszczyzna - bolesne rozstanie; program historyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:40 Świadkowie XX wieku - Józef Piłsudski; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:50 Kontrowersje - Wieleńszczyzna - bolesne rozstanie; program historyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:10 "Lapidarium Wileńskie"; film dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:40 Kontrowersje - Wieleńszczyzna - bolesne rozstanie; program historyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:00 Portal - magazyn historyczny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:30 U źródeł cywilizacji - Cywilizacja Miłości. Papież w Polsce 1999; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:00 Po co nam to było - Grunt to rodzinka; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 21:00 Z archiwów PRL - u odc. 12; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:30 Portal - magazyn historyczny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:00 Crimen - odc. 1/6; serial historyczno-przygodowy TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:30 Z archiwów PRL - u odc. 12; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:05 Zakończenie dnia TVP Sport 07:05 Trzecia tercja; magazyn hokejowy; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:30 W sportowym stylu; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:05 Hokej na lodzie - PLH: THK Toruń - Podhale Nowy Targ; STEREO 09:50 Magazyn piłkarski - Goallissimo (Goallissimo) kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2007); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:45 Siatkówka mężczyzn - Liga Mistrzów: Jastrzębski Węgiel - Zoomers Apeldorn; STEREO 12:05 Magazyn Olimpijski (Magazyn Olimpijski) kraj prod.Szwajcaria (2007); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:35 Droga do Pekinu - odc. 51 (.); magazyn sportowy kraj prod.Szwecja (2007); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:05 Piłka nożna - Klubowy Puchar Świata: Etoile - Boca Juniors (Klubowy Puchar Świata: Etoile - Boca Juniors) kraj prod.Brazylia (2007); STEREO 13:55 Piłka nożna - Klubowy Puchar Świata: Etoile - Boca Juniors (Klubowy Puchar Świata: Etoile - Boca Juniors) kraj prod.Brazylia (2007); STEREO 14:55 Piłka ręczna - Bundesliga: S. C. Magdeburg - VfL Gummersbach (Bundesliga: S. C. Magdeburg - VfL Gummersbach) kraj prod.Niemcy (2007); STEREO 15:50 Piłka ręczna - Bundesliga: S. C. Magdeburg - VfL Gummersbach (Bundesliga: S. C. Magdeburg - VfL Gummersbach) kraj prod.Niemcy (2007); STEREO 16:50 Piłka nożna - Klubowy Puchar Świata: Urawa - AC Milan (Klubowy Puchar Świata: Urawa - AC Milan) kraj prod.Brazylia (2007); STEREO 17:40 Piłka nożna - Klubowy Puchar Świata: Urawa - AC Milan (Klubowy Puchar Świata: Urawa - AC Milan) kraj prod.Brazylia (2007); STEREO 18:40 4-4-2 - magazyn piłkarski; magazyn piłkarski; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:10 Złote transmisje - Montreal 1976 - Polska - ZSRR; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:40 Magazyn piłkarski - Goallissimo (Goallissimo) kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2007); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 21:30 Magazyn boksu zawodowego - KO TV (KO TV); magazyn kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2007); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:00 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO 22:30 Zwarcie - Piotr Nurowski - odc. 36; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 23:00 Tottenham TV (.) kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2007); STEREO 23:50 Tottenham TV (.) kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2007); STEREO 00:45 Tottenham TV (.) kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2007); STEREO 01:40 Droga do Pekinu - odc. 58 (.); magazyn sportowy kraj prod.Szwecja (2007); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:55 Zakończenie dnia TVN 7 06:00 Na osi 06:30 Telesklep 08:30 Wyścig po kasę - teleturniej interaktywny 09:40 Nikita 4 (5) - serial kryminalny, Kanada 1997-2001 10:40 Nikita 4 (6) - serial kryminalny, Kanada 1997-2001 11:40 Dwóch i pół 2 (17/24) - serial komediowy, USA 2004 12:10 Dwóch i pół 2 (18/24) - serial komediowy, USA 2004 12:40 Zagubieni w tundrze - film przygodowy, Kanada 1990 14:30 Na osi 15:05 Stefan Frank lekarz znany i lubiany 5 (4/7) - serial obyczajowy, Niemcy 1995-2001 16:05 Bombonierka - rozrywka 17:10 Świąteczna ucieczka - komedia, USA 1992 19:10 Kochane kłopoty 7 (20/22) - serial obyczajowy, USA 2006 20:10 Parszywa dwunastka II Następna misja - film wojenny, USA 1985 22:10 Striptiz - film sensacyjny, USA 1996 00:30 Dowody zbrodni 2 (13/23) - serial kryminalny, USA 2004 01:30 Nocne igraszki - interaktywny program rozrywkowy Polsat Sport 07:00 Trans World Sport 08:00 Puchar Świata FIS w snowboardzie - magazyn 09:00 Puchar UEFA: Galatasaray - FK Austria Wiedeń 11:00 na żywo Puchar Świata FIS w narciarstwie alpejskim: zjazd kobiet w St. Anton 12:00 Puchar UEFA: Atletico Madryt - Panathinakos Ateny 14:00 na żywo Puchar Świata FIS w narciarstwie alpejskim: slalom kobiet w St. Anton 14:55 na żywo Polska Liga Siatkówki: ZAKSA Kędzierzyn Koźle - PGE Skra Bełchatów 17:00 Puchar Świata FIS w narciarstwie alpejskim - magazyn 17:30 na żywo Polska Liga Koszykówki: Turów Zgorzelec - Anwil Włocławek 19:30 na żywo Liga holenderska: PSV Eindhoven - FC Utrecht 21:40 Liga szkocka: Hibernian - Celtic Glasgow 23:50 Gala Boksu Zawodowego: Tomasz Adamek vs Chad Dawson TVN Turbo 06:00 Garaż dwóch takich - magazyn motoryzacyjny 06:30 Operacja Tuning - magazyn 07:00 Telezakupy 08:00 Onboard 08:30 Garaż dwóch takich - magazyn motoryzacyjny 09:00 Jazda polska - magazyn 09:30 Test 300 - magazyn 10:00 Top Gear 2006 - magazyn motoryzacyjny 11:00 Zakup kontrolowany 4 - magazyn motoryzacyjny 12:00 Na każdą kieszeń - magazyn motoryzacyjny 12:30 Automaniak Max - magazyn motoryzacyjny 13:30 Mechanik - magazyn 14:00 Powietrzny patrol - serial dokumentalny 14:30 Test 300 - magazyn 15:00 Jazda polska - magazyn 15:30 Cięcie, gięcie - magazyn 16:00 Auto Mundial - magazyn sportów motorowych 16:30 Łowcy głów - program rozrywkowy 17:00 Uwaga! Pirat! - magazyn policyjny 17:30 Top Gear 2006 - magazyn motoryzacyjny 18:30 Zakup kontrolowany 4 - magazyn motoryzacyjny 19:30 Mechanik - magazyn 20:00 Wypadek - przypadek - magazyn 20:30 Turbo kamera - magazyn 21:00 Powietrzny patrol - serial dokumentalny 21:30 Na każdą kieszeń - magazyn motoryzacyjny 22:00 Gadżet Lab - magazyn 22:30 Fotomania - jak fotografować - magazyn 22:45 De Lux 8 minut - wielki świat luksusowych samochodów 23:00 Turbo Erotyk - magazyn erotyczny 23:30 Turbo Erotyk - magazyn erotyczny 00:00 Turbo Erotyk - magazyn erotyczny 00:30 Telezakupy 01:30 Uwaga! Pirat! - magazyn policyjny 02:00 Test 300 - magazyn 02:30 Cięcie, gięcie - magazyn 03:00 Na każdą kieszeń - magazyn motoryzacyjny 03:30 Auto Mundial - magazyn sportów motorowych 04:00 Operacja Tuning - magazyn 04:30 Wypadek - przypadek - magazyn TV Puls 06:00 Telezakupy 07:00 Ludzie, zwierzęta i doktorzy - serial dokumentalny odc. 8 08:00 Wolność Słowa - program religijny 08:30 Historia Kościoła katolickiego - serial dokumentalny odc. 8 09:00 Autostrada do nieba - serial obyczajowy odc. 60 reż. Michael Landon, USA 1984 10:00 MacGyver - serial sensacyjny odc. 102 USA 1985 11:00 MacGyver - serial sensacyjny odc. 103 USA 1985 12:00 Świąteczny list - film familijny reż. Charles Jarrott, wyk. Mimi Rogers, Rob Stewart, Stella Stevens, Bill Switzer USA 1996 14:00 Pan Święty Mikołaj - film fantasy reż. Craig Zisk, wyk. Kelsey Grammer, Charles Durning, Katherine Helmond, Elaine Hendrix USA/Kanada 2002 16:00 Star Trek: Nomada - serial SF odc. 32 reż. Anton Leader, Don McDougall, USA 1966 17:00 Star Trek: Po drugiej stronie lustra - serial SF odc. 33 reż. Anton Leader, Don McDougall, USA 1966 18:00 Paczka - serial dokumentalny reż. Piotr Jaworski, Polska 2007 18:30 Światowe rekordy Guinnessa - program rozrywkowy 19:00 Temat numer 1 - program publicystyczny 19:30 Puls raport - program informacyjny 20:00 Dar życia - melodramat reż. Robert Markowitz, wyk. Alan Bates, Gene Wexler, Hallie Kate Eisenberg, Isabella Ferrari USA/ Włochy 1998 22:00 Puls raport - program informacyjny 22:35 Mroki miasta - dramat sensacyjny reż. Irwin Winkler, wyk. Robert De Niro, Jessica Lange, Jack Warden, Cliff Gorman USA 1992 01:00 Wolność Słowa - program religijny 01:30 Historia Kościoła katolickiego - serial dokumentalny odc. 8 02:00 Żebro Adama - program publicystyczny 02:30 Temat numer 1 - program publicystyczny 03:00 MacGyver - serial sensacyjny odc. 103 USA 1985 Kuchnia TV 07:00 Telesprzedaż 08:00 Zabawa w gotowanie: Sałatka skandynawska - magazyn kulinarny odc. 34 08:10 Delia na zimę: Wracamy do wypieków - magazyn kulinarny odc. 12 ost. 08:45 Jacques Pepin - dania na szybko - magazyn kulinarny odc. 9 09:15 Słodki drań 2: Port wielki jak świat - magazyn kulinarny odc. 9 09:45 Babeczki wigilijne - magazyn kulinarny odc. 5 10:15 Jamie w domu: Boże Narodzenie - magazyn kulinarny 11:15 Para w kuchni 2: Pakowanie prezentów - magazyn kulinarny odc. 14 11:45 Sobota w kuchni: Curtis Stone i Silvana Rowe - magazyn kulinarny odc. 58 12:15 Szefowie kuchni - magazyn kulinarny odc. 3 12:45 Zabawa w gotowanie: Sałatka skandynawska - magazyn kulinarny odc. 34 12:55 Moja restauracja górą 2 - reality show odc. 16 13:45 Martha 2: Hugh Jackman - talk show odc. 80 14:30 Gotuj z Kuroniem 2: Kaczka świąteczna - Justyna Sieńczyłło - magazyn kulinarny odc. 3 14:50 Kuchenna jazda - kulinarne reality show odc. 10 15:20 Jamie w domu 2: Zimowe sałatki - magazyn kulinarny odc. 11 15:50 Glob-cooker - serial dokumentalny odc. 3 Francja 2006 16:45 Hell's Kitchen 2 - reality show odc. 4 17:30 Para w kuchni 2 - magazyn kulinarny odc. 15 17:55 Babeczki wigilijne - magazyn kulinarny odc. 6 18:30 Antony w Maroku: Zupy - seria kulinarno-podróżnicza odc. 8 19:00 Jamie w domu: Boże Narodzenie - magazyn kulinarny 19:50 Zabawa w gotowanie: Kotleciki rybne - magazyn kulinarny odc. 35 20:00 Figle: Jill Dupleix: Pieczone banany z lodami - serial dokumentalny odc. 2 20:10 Czyje przyjęcie wygra najwięcej? - reality show odc. 4 20:40 Sposób na przyjęcie: 10. rocznica ślubu - magazyn poradnikowy odc. 15 21:05 Kolacja z przyjaciółmi: Gary Rhodes - reality show odc. 2 21:35 Sobota w kuchni: James Martin i Brian Turner - magazyn kulinarny odc. 57 22:00 Babeczki wigilijne - magazyn kulinarny odc. 6 22:30 Kudłacze na motorach: Si i Dave w Wietnamie - magazyn kulinarny odc. 8 23:05 Słodko-gorzka historia łakoci: Narodziny gigantów - film dokumentalny odc. 2/4 reż. Sophie Arthaud, wyk. Kanada 2002 23:55 Szef kuchni!: W pułapce talentu - serial komediowy odc. 10 Wlk. Brytania 1993 00:30 Restauracja Jamiego - Australia - serial dokumentalny odc. 10 01:15 Szefowie kuchni - magazyn kulinarny odc. 3 01:45 Przez żołądek do serca - dramat obyczajowy reż. Felix O. Adlon, wyk. John Craig, Christian Oliver, Pamela Segall, Carol Ann Susi, Laura San Giacomo, Ellen Ratner, Linda Hunt, Leslie Jordan, Christopher Kirby, Bonnie Hellman, Shawnee Smith USA 1997 03:20 Ken Hom i kuchnia chińska: Ryby i owoce morza - magazyn kulinarny odc. 8 03:50 Para w kuchni 2 - magazyn kulinarny odc. 15 04:20 Czyje przyjęcie wygra najwięcej? - reality show odc. 4 04:45 Babeczki wigilijne - magazyn kulinarny odc. 6 05:15 Gotuj z Kuroniem: Pstrąg - magazyn kulinarny odc. 2 05:40 Przepis na sukces - serial dokumentalny odc. 25 Canal + 06:05 Jutro premiera - komedia reż. Janusz Morgenstern, wyk. Aleksander Bardini, Barbara Krafftówna, Wieńczysław Gliński, Kalina Jędrusik Polska 1962 07:30 Minisport+ - newsy sportowe 07:40 Łapu-capu - chochliki telewizyjne 08:00 Dziewczyny z drużyny 3 - komedia reż. Steve Rash, wyk. Hayden Panettiere, Solange Knowles, Marcy Rylan, Gus Carr USA 2006 09:50 Łapu-capu extra - chochliki telewizyjne 10:30 Port lotniczy '75 - film katastroficzny reż. Jack Smight, wyk. Charlton Heston, Karen Black, George Kennedy, Efrem Zimbalist Jr. USA 1975 12:20 Niezły kanał - serial animowany odc. 2 reż. Sebastian Pańczyk, Polska 2007 12:30 Aktualności filmowe - magazyn filmowy 13:05 Technika w przyrodzie - film dokumentalny odc. 3 ost. reż. Steve Nicholls, Alfred Vendl, wyk. Austria 2006 14:05 Premiera Gwiazdy i gwiazdorzy - serial dokumentalny odc. 18 reż. Marilyn Higgins, USA 2006 14:40 Miłość na zamówienie - komedia romantyczna reż. Tom Dey, wyk. Matthew McConaughey, Sarah Jessica Parker, Zooey Deschanel, Bradley Cooper USA 2006 16:20 Moja wielka wściekła rodzina - komediodramat reż. Tyler Perry, wyk. Tyler Perry, Blair Underwood, Lynn Whitfield, Henry Simmons USA 2006 18:15 Firma - CIA - miniserial sensacyjny odc. 2/3 reż. Mikael Salomon, USA 2007 19:55 Niezły kanał - serial animowany odc. 3 reż. Sebastian Pańczyk, Polska 2007 20:00 Premiera Boże Narodzenie - dramat wojenny reż. Christian Carion, wyk. Diane Kruger, Benno Fürmann, Guillaume Canet, Gary Lewis Francja/Niemcy/Belgia/Rumunia 2005 22:00 Prognoza na życie - komediodramat reż. Gore Verbinski, wyk. Nicolas Cage, Michael Caine, Hope Davis, Gemmenne de la Pena USA 2005 23:50 Wesołych świąt - komedia obyczajowa reż. Jerzy Sztwiertnia, wyk. Krzysztof Majchrzak, Janusz Kłosiński, Ewa Wiśniewska, Władysław Kowalski Polska 1978 01:30 Jarhead: Żołnierz Piechoty Morskiej - dramat wojenny reż. Sam Mendes, wyk. Jake Gyllenhaal, Scott MacDonald, Peter Sarsgaard, Jamie Foxx USA/Niemcy 2005 03:30 Drużba - komedia reż. Malcolm D. Lee, wyk. Taye Diggs, Morris Chestnut, Nia Long, Monica Calhouh USA 1999 05:30 Krajobraz sfabrykowany - film dokumentalny reż. Jennifer Baichwal, wyk. Kanada 2006 Canal + Film 06:40 Deser Zbawca - film krótkometrażowy 07:00 Eureka: Pilot - serial SF odc. 1 USA 2006 07:45 Eureka - serial SF odc. 2 USA 2006 08:40 Technika w przyrodzie - film dokumentalny odc. 2/3 reż. Steve Nicholls, Alfred Vendl, wyk. Austria 2006 09:35 Cztery poziomo - serial komediowy odc. 3/12 reż. Konrad Niewolski, Polska 2007 10:05 Łapu-capu - chochliki telewizyjne 10:15 Wspomnienia z Brighton Beach - komedia obyczajowa reż. Gene Saks, wyk. Blythe Danner, Bob Dishy, Jonathan Silverman, Richard Bright USA 1986 12:05 Przyjęty - komedia obyczajowa reż. Steve Pink, wyk. Justin Long, Jonah Hill, Adam Herschman, Columbus Short USA 2006 13:40 Drużyna marzeń - komedia reż. Howard Zieff, wyk. Michael Keaton, Christopher Lloyd, Peter Boyle, Stephen Furst USA 1989 15:45 Legenda Butcha i Sundance'a - western reż. Sergio Mimica-Gezzan, wyk. David Clayton Rogers, Ryan Browning, Rachelle Lefevre, Michael Biehn Kanada 2004 17:15 Wielka cisza - film dokumentalny reż. Philip Gröning, wyk. Niemcy/Szwajcaria/Francja 2005 20:00 Alibi - komediodramat reż. Matt Checkowski, Kurt Mattila, wyk. Steve Coogan, Rebecca Romijn, James Brolin, James Marsden Holandia/USA 2006 21:35 John Tucker musi odejść - komedia romantyczna reż. Betty Thomas, wyk. Jesse Metcalfe, Brittany Snow, Ashanti, Sophia Bush USA 2006 23:05 Boże Narodzenie - dramat wojenny reż. Christian Carion, wyk. Diane Kruger, Benno Fürmann, Guillaume Canet, Gary Lewis Francja/Niemcy/Belgia/Rumunia 2005 01:00 Clerks - Sprzedawcy 2 - komedia reż. Kevin Smith, wyk. Brian O'Halloran, Jeff Anderson, Rosario Dawson, Jason Mewes USA 2006 02:35 Silent Hill - horror reż. Christophe Gans, wyk. Radha Mitchell, Laurie Holden, Sean Bean, Deborah Kara Unger Kanada/Japonia/USA/Francja 2006 04:40 Klucze do domu - dramat obyczajowy reż. Gianni Amelio, wyk. Kim Rossi Stuart, Charlotte Rampling, Andrea Rossi, Alla Faerovich Włochy/Francja/Niemcy 2004 Canal + Sport 07:00 Koszykówka Euroliga mężczyzn: Mecz Prokom Trefl Sopot - Żalgiris Kowno 09:30 Piłka nożna Ligue 1 - magazyn ligi francuskiej 10:00 Piłka nożna Premiership - magazyn ligi angielskiej 10:30 Futbol amerykański NFL Game Day - magazyn sportowy 11:00 Koszykówka mężczyzn NBA Action - magazyn sportowy 11:30 Koszykówka mężczyzn NBA: Mecz Boston Celtics - Chicago Bulls 13:45 Piłka nożna Liga angielska: Mecz Arsenal Londyn - Tottenham Hotspur 15:50 Niezły kanał - serial animowany odc. 2 reż. Sebastian Pańczyk, Polska 2007 16:00 Moby i jego historia - film dokumentalny reż. George Scott, wyk. Wlk. Brytania 2006 17:05 Piłka nożna Liga francuska: Mecz AS Nancy - Olympique Lyon 19:15 Moby Hotel - koncert 20:10 Deser Nawet gołębie idą do nieba - film krótkometrażowy 20:25 Piłka nożna Liga włoska: Mecz AS Roma - Sampdoria Genua 22:30 Piłka nożna Liga hiszpańska 00:30 Piłka nożna Liga angielska: Mecz Arsenal Londyn - Tottenham Hotspur 02:30 Piłka nożna Premiership Plus - magazyn ligi angielskiej 03:15 Strażnik - film sensacyjny reż. Clark Johnson, wyk. Michael Douglas, Kiefer Sutherland, Eva Longoria, Martin Donovan USA 2006 05:05 Rok spokojnego słońca - dramat psychologiczny reż. Krzysztof Zanussi, wyk. Maja Komorowska, Scott Wilson, Hanna Skarżanka, Ewa Dałkowska Jugosławia 1980 HBO 06:00 Prosto z zoo do Indii - film przygodowy reż. Johan Nijenhuis, wyk. Tarun Anand, Kim Boekhoorn, Marco Borsato, Ewout Genemans Holandia 2006 07:40 Split 7-10 - komedia reż. Tommy Reid, wyk. Ross Patterson, Tara Reid, Clayne Crawford, Ray Wise USA 2007 09:15 Na planie - magazyn filmowy 09:50 Szkolna gazetka - komedia reż. Melanie Mayron, wyk. Christy Carlson Romano, Keri Lynn Pratt, Katey Sagal, Teddy Dunn USA 2005 11:15 Radiowe ja - komedia reż. Nicolas van Pallandt, wyk. Tom Bacon, Susie Benton, Lucy Chalkley, Rachel Evans Wlk. Brytania 2004 12:50 Gorsza siostra - komedia romantyczna reż. Garry Marshall, wyk. Diane Keaton, Juliette Lewis, Tom Skerritt, Giovanni Ribisi USA 1999 15:00 Zaina z gór Atlas - film przygodowy reż. Bourlem Guerdjou, wyk. Aziza Nadir, Sami Bouajila, Michel Favory, Simon Abkarian Francja/Niemcy 2005 16:40 Kobieta w błękitnej wodzie - film fantasy reż. M. Night Shyamalan, wyk. Paul Giamatti, Bryce Dallas Howard, Freddy Rodríguez, Jeffrey Wright USA 2006 18:30 Premiera Tylko ty - komedia romantyczna reż. Norman Jewison, wyk. Marisa Tomei, Robert Downey Jr., Adam LeFevre, Joaquim de Almeida USA 1994 20:15 Niedokończone życie - dramat obyczajowy reż. Lasse Hallstrom, wyk. Robert Redford, Jennifer Lopez, Morgan Freeman, Josh Lucas USA/Niemcy 2005 22:00 Bez cenzury. Premiera Kłopotliwy geniusz - film dokumentalny reż. Tomas Kudrna, wyk. Francja 2006 22:55 Deuce Bigalow: Boski żigolo w Europie - komedia reż. Mike Bigelow, wyk. Rob Schneider, Eddie Griffin, Jeroen Krabbé, Til Schweiger USA 2005 00:20 Biedni arystokraci - komedia reż. Charlotte de Turckheim, wyk. Jacques Weber, Charlotte de Turckheim, Vincent Desagnat, Catherine Jacob Francja 2006 01:40 Prawie najlepszy - komedia reż. Eric Weber, wyk. Joe Pantoliano, Boyd Gaines, Peter Gerety, Bronson Pinchot USA 2004 03:10 Shooting Dogs - dramat obyczajowy reż. Michael Caton-Jones, wyk. John Hurt, Hugh Dancy, Dominique Horwitz, Louis Mahoney Niemcy/Wlk. Brytania 2005 04:55 Kłopotliwy geniusz - film dokumentalny reż. Tomas Kudrna, wyk. Francja 2006 HBO 2 06:00 Faszerowana papryka i rybą w twarz - komediodramat reż. Lina Wertmüller, wyk. F. Murray Abraham, Emiliano Coltorti, Moira Grassi, Sophia Loren Niemcy/Włochy/Hiszpania 2004 07:40 Ciasteczko - komedia romantyczna reż. Nisha Ganatra, wyk. Heather Graham, David Sutcliffe, Taye Diggs, Sandra Oh Kanada/USA 2005 09:10 Cinema, cinema - magazyn filmowy 09:35 Wiek namiętności - dramat obyczajowy reż. Jean Beaudin, wyk. Noémie Godin-Vigneau, David La Haye, Juliette Gosselin, Sébastien Huberdeau Kanada/Francja 2004 11:55 Metallica: Some Kind of Monster - film dokumentalny reż. Joe Berlinger, Bruce Sinofsky, wyk. James Hetfield, Lars Ulrich, Kirk Hammett, Bob Rock USA 2004 14:15 Wszystko jest iluminacją - komediodramat reż. Liev Schreiber, wyk. Elijah Wood, Eugene Hutz, Boris Leskin, Jana Hrabetova USA 2005 16:00 Trzy siostry - dramat obyczajowy reż. Arthur Allan Seidelman, wyk. Elizabeth Banks, Maria Bello, Erika Christensen, Steven Culp USA 2005 17:50 Loverboy - film obyczajowy reż. Kevin Bacon, wyk. Kevin Bacon, Sosie Bacon, Blair Brown, Sandra Bullock USA 2005 19:15 Królowie Dogtown - dramat sensacyjny reż. Catherine Hardwicke, wyk. Emile Hirsch, John Robinson, Rebecca De Mornay, William Mapother Niemcy/USA 2005 21:00 E=mc2 - komedia reż. Olaf Lubaszenko, wyk. Olaf Lubaszenko, Cezary Pazura, Agnieszka Włodarczyk, Renata Dancewicz Polska 2002 22:35 Utracona miłość - dramat obyczajowy reż. André Téchiné, wyk. Catherine Deneuve, Gérard Depardieu, Gilbert Melki, Malik Zidi Francja 2004 00:15 Historia przemocy - thriller reż. David Cronenberg, wyk. Viggo Mortensen, Maria Bello, Ed Harris, William Hurt Niemcy/USA 2005 01:50 V jak Vendetta - dramat sensacyjny reż. James McTeigue, wyk. Natalie Portman, Hugo Weaving, Stephen Rea, Stephen Fry USA/Niemcy 2005 04:00 Cień strachu - thriller reż. Rich Cowan, wyk. Matthew Davis, James Spader, Aidan Quinn, Peter Coyote USA 2004 05:25 Cinema, cinema - magazyn filmowy HBO Comedy 10:00 Najlepszy strzał - komedia romantyczna reż. Norm Hunter, wyk. Leah Pipes, Scott Patterson, Lisa Darr, Drew Tyler Bell USA 2007 11:40 Czas minął - film krótkometrażowy 12:00 Porwanie na żądanie - komedia kryminalna reż. Jeff Byrd, Jeffrey W. Byrd, wyk. Anthony Anderson, Jay Mohr, Kellita Smith, Nicole Ari Parker USA/Kanada 2005 13:40 Happy wkręt - film animowany reż. Yvette Kaplan, Paul Bolger, wyk. USA/Niemcy 2007 15:05 Najlepszy strzał - komedia romantyczna reż. Norm Hunter, wyk. Leah Pipes, Scott Patterson, Lisa Darr, Drew Tyler Bell USA 2007 16:45 Porwanie na żądanie - komedia kryminalna reż. Jeff Byrd, Jeffrey W. Byrd, wyk. Anthony Anderson, Jay Mohr, Kellita Smith, Nicole Ari Parker USA/Kanada 2005 18:25 Happy wkręt - film animowany reż. Yvette Kaplan, Paul Bolger, wyk. USA/Niemcy 2007 19:50 Na psa urok - film familijny reż. Brian Robbins, wyk. Tim Allen, Kristin Davis, Zena Grey, Spencer Breslin USA 2006 21:30 Premiera Na stojaka! - program rozrywkowy odc. 201 22:00 Niespełnione pragnienia - komedia romantyczna reż. Billy Kent, wyk. Parker Posey, Danny DeVito, Winter Ave Zoli, Miranda Bailey USA 2006 23:30 Babcisynek - komedia reż. Nicholaus Goossen, wyk. Linda Cardellini, Allen Covert, Peter Dante, Shirley Jones USA 2006 01:00 Na stojaka! - program rozrywkowy odc. 201 01:30 Gregoir Moulin przeciw ludzkości - komedia reż. Artus de Penguern, wyk. Artus de Penguern, Pascale Arbillot, Élisabeth Vitali, Antoine Duléry Francja 2001 Cinemax 06:00 Notting Hill - komedia romantyczna reż. Roger Michell, wyk. Julia Roberts, Hugh Grant, Richard McCabe, James Dreyfus USA/ Wlk. Brytania 1999 08:05 Peggy Sue wyszła za mąż - komedia obyczajowa reż. Francis Ford Coppola, wyk. Kathleen Turner, Nicolas Cage, Barry Miller, Catherine Hicks, Joan Allen, Kevin J. O'Connor, Jim Carrey USA 1986 09:45 W blasku Hollywood: Antonio Banderas - serial dokumentalny 10:15 Syreny - komedia romantyczna reż. Richard Benjamin, wyk. Cher, Bob Hoskins, Winona Ryder, Christina Ricci USA 1990 12:05 Słoniowe opowieści - film przygodowy reż. Mario Andreacchio, wyk. Patrick Bry, Xavier Clément, Aymeric Lecerf, Boris Ventura Australia/Francja 2006 13:40 Pieśń Carli - dramat obyczajowy reż. Ken Loach, wyk. Robert Carlyle, Scott Glenn, Oyanka Cabezas Hiszpania/Niemcy/Wielka Brytania 1996 15:45 Przełomowy czwartek - dramat obyczajowy reż. Arild Ostin Ommundsen, wyk. Vegar Hoel, Silje Salomonsen, Andreas Cappelen, Kim Bodnia Norwegia 2004 17:25 Najlepsze w Hollywood 2: 10 filmów z Hugh Grantem - magazyn filmowy 17:55 Notting Hill - komedia romantyczna reż. Roger Michell, wyk. Julia Roberts, Hugh Grant, Richard McCabe, James Dreyfus USA/ Wlk. Brytania 1999 20:00 Sobotnia premiera Przez ciemne zwierciadło - thriller SF reż. Richard Linklater, wyk. Keanu Reeves, Rory Cochrane, Robert Downey Jr., Mitch Baker USA 2006 22:00 Zakazany owoc Dzika orchidea - thriller erotyczny reż. Zalman King, wyk. Mickey Rourke, Carre Otis, Jacqueline Bisset, Assumpta Serna USA 1989 23:50 Dni chwały - dramat wojenny reż. Rachid Bouchareb, wyk. Jamel Debbouze, Samy Naceri, Roschdy Zem, Sami Bouajila Algieria/Francja/Belgia 2006 01:50 Mistrzowie horroru - serial grozy odc. 10 reż. Don Coscarelli, Kanada/USA 2005 02:55 Wstrząsy - film SF reż. Ron Underwood, wyk. Kevin Bacon, Michael Gross, Fred Ward, Reba McEntire USA 1990 04:30 6 punktów - dramat obyczajowy reż. Anette Winblad, wyk. Sanna Carlstedt, Johanna Granström, Erica Carlson, Niklas Engdahl Szwecja 2004 Cinemax 2 06:00 Tacy byliśmy - melodramat reż. Sydney Pollack, wyk. Barbra Streisand, Robert Redford, Patrick O'Neal, James Woods USA 1973 08:00 Za cenę marzeń - komediodramat reż. Carlos Iglesias, wyk. Carlos Iglesias, Javier Gutiérrez, Nieve de Medina, Isabel Blanco Hiszpania 2006 09:50 Nazywam się Elisabeth - dramat obyczajowy reż. Jean-Pierre Améris, wyk. Alba Gaia Kraghede Bellugi, Stéphane Freiss, Maria de Medeiros, Yolande Moreau Francja 2006 11:30 W blasku Hollywood: Jodie Foster - serial dokumentalny 11:55 Najlepszy kumpel Pana Boga - komedia reż. Garry Marshall, wyk. Mario Pitillo, Greg Kinnear, Laurie Metcalf, Maria Pitillo USA 1996 13:55 Złapani za rękę - thriller reż. Ake Sandgren, wyk. Trine Dyrholm, Lars Brygmann, Kurt Ravn, Henrik Prip Dania 2005 15:35 W blasku Hollywood: Kevin Spacey - serial dokumentalny 16:05 Tacy byliśmy - melodramat reż. Sydney Pollack, wyk. Barbra Streisand, Robert Redford, Patrick O'Neal, James Woods USA 1973 18:00 Rozstania i powroty - dramat obyczajowy reż. Claude Lelouch, wyk. Jean-Louis Trintignant, Françoise Fabian, Annie Girardot, Michel Piccoli Francja 1985 20:00 Kochankowie z sąsiedztwa - komediodramat reż. Neil LaBute, wyk. Amy Brenneman, Aaron Eckhart, Catherine Keener, Nastassja Kinski USA 1998 22:00 Słynna Bettie Page - dramat biograficzny reż. Mary Harron, wyk. Gretchen Mol, Chris Bauer, Jared Harris, Sarah Paulson USA 2005 23:30 Odrzuceni - dramat historyczny reż. Vic Sarin, wyk. Jimi Mistry, Kristin Kreuk, Neve Campbell, John Light Kanada 2007 01:25 Powódź - film sensacyjny reż. Mikael Salomon, wyk. Morgan Freeman, Christian Slater, Randy Quaid, Minnie Driver USA 1998 03:00 Thelma i Louise - dramat sensacyjny reż. Ridley Scott, wyk. Susan Sarandon, Geena Davis, Harvey Keitel, Michael Madsen USA 1991 05:05 Kawa z gwiazdami 3: Peter Bogdanovich - magazyn filmowy 05:30 W blasku Hollywood 2: Pierce Brosnan - magazyn filmowy Ale kino! 08:00 Daisy Miller - dramat kostiumowy reż. Peter Bogdanovich, wyk. Cybill Shepherd, Barry Brown, Cloris Leachman, Mildred Natwick USA 1974 09:40 Kierunek Berlin - film wojenny reż. Jerzy Passendorfer, wyk. Wojciech Siemion, Wacław Kowalski, Krzysztof Chamiec, Stanisław Milski Polska 1968 11:10 ale krótkie! Księżyc i syn - film krótkometrażowy 11:50 Jack Błyskawica - western komediowy reż. Simon Wincer, wyk. Paul Hogan, Cuba Gooding Jr., Beverly D'Angelo, Kamala Lopez-Dawson Australia 1994 13:35 Powrót idioty - komediodramat reż. Sasa Gedeon, wyk. Pavel Liska, Tatiana Vilhelmova, Anna Geislerova, Jiri Langmajer Czechy 1999 15:25 Za drzwiami Actors Studio: Tom Hanks - serial dokumentalny USA 16:20 Poirot: Samotny dom - serial kryminalny reż. Edward Bennett, Wlk. Brytania 1989 18:10 Victor, syn Dolly - komediodramat reż. James Mangold, wyk. Pruitt Taylor Vince, Shelley Winters, Liv Tyler, Deborah Harry USA 1995 20:00 Człowiek rakieta - film przygodowy reż. Joe Johnston, wyk. Bill Campbell, Jennifer Connelly, Alan Arkin, Timothy Dalton USA 1991 21:55 Szkarłatna litera - dramat obyczajowy reż. Roland Joffe, wyk. Demi Moore, Gary Oldman, Robert Duvall, Robert Prosky USA 1995 00:15 Kołysanka - thriller reż. Curtis Hanson, wyk. Annabella Sciorra, Rebecca De Mornay, Matt McCoy, Ernie Hudson USA 1992 02:05 Tylko razem - komediodramat reż. Lucas Moodysson, wyk. Lisa Lindgren, Michael Nyqvist, Gustaf Hammarsten Włochy/ Szwecja/ Dania 2000 03:50 Anhedonia - film krótkometrażowy Kino Polska 06:00 Polska Kronika Filmowa: PRL bez cenzury - lata 50 06:05 PKF 52/51 06:20 PKF 52/56 06:40 Polska Kronika Filmowa: PRL bez cenzury - lata 60 06:45 PKF 52AB/63 07:00 PKF 51B/68 07:20 Polska Kronika Filmowa: PRL bez cenzury - lata 70 07:25 PKF 50B/70 07:40 PKF 51A/78 07:55 Polska Kronika Filmowa: PRL bez cenzury - lata 80 08:00 PKF 51B/80 08:15 PKF 42/82 08:30 Bajki 08:35 Bajki Tajemnice Wiklinowej Zatoki - film animowany 08:55 Seans w Iluzjonie 09:00 Seans w Iluzjonie Kronika PAT 09:25 Seans w Iluzjonie Przez łzy do szczęścia - film obyczajowy reż. Jan Fethke, wyk. Irena Malkiewicz-Domańska, Mieczysława Ćwiklińska, Tamara Wiszniewska, Maria Buchwald Polska 1939 11:00 Seans w Iluzjonie Tońko, czyli legenda o ostatnim batiarze - film dokumentalny reż. Włodzimierz Stępiński, wyk. Polska 1988 11:55 Seans. Czasy i obyczaje 12:00 Seans. Czasy i obyczaje Doktor Ewa: Obowiązek lekarza - serial obyczajowy odc. 4 reż. Henryk Kluba, Polska 1971 12:45 Seans. Poprawka z historii 12:50 Seans. Poprawka z historii Przyłbice i kaptury: Przerwane ogniwo - serial przygodowy odc. 4/9 reż. Marek Piestrak, Polska 1985 13:45 Rodzina do kina 13:50 Rodzina do kina Synteza - film SF reż. Maciej Wojtyszko, wyk. Henryk Bista, Wiktor Grotowicz, Piotr Fronczewski, Władysław Kowalski Polska 1983 15:15 Rodzina do kina 15:20 Rodzina do kina Król sokołów - baśń filmowa reż. Vaclav Vorlicek, wyk. Brano Holicek, Juraj Kukura, Klara Jandova, Agnieszka Wagner Polska/ Niemcy/ Francja/ Czechy/ Słowacja/ Węgry 2000 17:05 Seans z przymrużeniem kamery 17:10 Seans z przymrużeniem kamery Motodrama - komedia obyczajowa reż. Andrzej Konic, wyk. Jacek Fedorowicz, Bohdan Łazuka, Krystyna Sienkiewicz, Jerzy Dobrowolski Polska 1971 18:35 Rodzina do kina 18:40 Rodzina do kina Siedem życzeń: Dużo szczęścia i słodyczy - serial przygodowy odc. 4/7 reż. Janusz Dymek, Polska 1985 19:30 Polska Kronika Filmowa: PRL bez cenzury - kronika na życzenie 19:35 Polska Kronika Filmowa: PRL bez cenzury - kronika na życzenie PKF 51A/71 20:15 Seans. Kamera na reżysera - Jerzy Kawalerowicz 20:20 Seans. Kamera na reżysera - Jerzy Kawalerowicz Za co? - dramat historyczny reż. Jerzy Kawalerowicz, wyk. Magdalena Wójcik, Artur Żmijewski, Emilia Krakowska, Dorota Sadowska Polska 1995 22:10 KinOFFteka 22:14 KinOFFteka Po po po pom - film dokumentalny reż. Agnieszka Gomułka, wyk. Szymon Wyrzykowski Polska 2007 23:00 Seans sensacji 23:05 Seans sensacji Prywatne śledztwo - dramat sensacyjny reż. Wojciech Wójcik, wyk. Roman Wilhelmi, Jan Peszek, Janusz Bukowski, Piotr Dejmek Polska 1986 00:45 Seans. Czasy i obyczaje 00:50 Seans. Czasy i obyczaje Wolny strzelec - dramat obyczajowy reż. Wiesław Saniewski, wyk. Piotr Garlicki, Bogusław Linda, Teresa Sawicka, Ryszard Kotys Polska 1981 02:00 Seans. Czasy i obyczaje Dziennikarze '82 - film dokumentalny reż. Konrad Szołajski, wyk. Polska 1997 02:15 Seans. Czasy i obyczaje Dziennikarz - film dokumentalny reż. Wiesław Zębala, wyk. Polska 1990 02:40 Seans. Czasy i obyczaje Próba mikrofonu - film dokumentalny reż. Marcel Łoziński, wyk. Polska 1980 03:00 Seans. Czasy i obyczaje Dworzec - film dokumentalny reż. Krzysztof Kieślowski, wyk. Polska 1980 03:15 Seans. Czasy i obyczaje Ptaki i środki masowego przekazu - film animowany Hallmark Channel 06:00 Przelotna znajomość - komedia romantyczna reż. Steven Robman, wyk. Scott Wolf, Amanda Detmer, Rachelle Lefevre, Mike Craigdallie Kanada 2003 08:00 Siła wyzwania - komedia obyczajowa reż. Eric Laneuville, wyk. George Lopez, James Kirk, Lisa Vidal, Bianca Collins USA 2004 10:00 Wielka fala - thriller reż. George Miller, wyk. Corbin Bernsen, Julianne Phillips, Harve Presnell, Gregg Henry USA 1997 12:00 Siła wyzwania - komedia obyczajowa reż. Eric Laneuville, wyk. George Lopez, James Kirk, Lisa Vidal, Bianca Collins USA 2004 14:00 Morderstwa w Midsomer: Obraz niewinności - serial kryminalny odc. 6 Wlk. Brytania 1999 16:00 Córki McLeoda - serial obyczajowy odc. 199 reż. Chris Martin Jones, Australia 2004 17:00 Córki McLeoda - serial obyczajowy odc. 200 reż. Chris Martin Jones, Australia 2004 18:00 Morderstwa w Midsomer: Rynek śmierci - serial kryminalny Wlk. Brytania 1999 20:00 Poznaj rodziców Mikołaja - komedia obyczajowa reż. Harvey Frost, wyk. Steve Guttenberg, Crystal Bernard, Dominic Scott Kay, Armin Shimerman USA 2005 22:00 Sprawy inspektora Morse'a: Grzechy ojców - serial kryminalny odc. 2 USA 1987 00:00 Robina Cooka ryzyko w granicach rozsądku - thriller reż. William A. Graham, wyk. Chad Lowe, Kelly Rutherford, Sean Patrick Flanery, James Bulliard Kanada/USA 2001 02:00 Ucieczka ze strefy śmierci - dramat sensacyjny reż. Graeme Campbell, wyk. Esai Morales, Nia Peeples, Stephen McHattie, Jon Cuthbert USA 1995 04:00 Przelotna znajomość - komedia romantyczna reż. Steven Robman, wyk. Scott Wolf, Amanda Detmer, Rachelle Lefevre, Mike Craigdallie Kanada 2003 Comedy Central 06:00 Ale wtopa! - wpadki zarejestrowane amatorską kamerą odc. 1618 06:30 Cybill - serial odc. 309 reż. Peter Baldwin (I), Tom Moore (II), USA 1995 07:00 Cybill - serial odc. 310 reż. Peter Baldwin (I), Tom Moore (II), USA 1995 07:25 Cybill - serial odc. 311 reż. Peter Baldwin (I), Tom Moore (II), USA 1995 08:00 Hoży doktorzy - serial odc. 423 reż. Will Mackenzie, Gail Mancuso, USA 2001 08:25 Hoży doktorzy - serial odc. 424 reż. Will Mackenzie, Gail Mancuso, USA 2001 08:50 Hoży doktorzy - serial odc. 425 reż. Will Mackenzie, Gail Mancuso, USA 2001 09:10 On, ona i dzieciaki - serial odc. 316 reż. John Bowab, Andy Cadiff, USA 2001 09:30 On, ona i dzieciaki - serial odc. 317 reż. John Bowab, Andy Cadiff, USA 2001 10:00 On, ona i dzieciaki - serial odc. 318 reż. John Bowab, Andy Cadiff, USA 2001 10:25 Diabli nadali - serial odc. 515 reż. Rob Schiller, Robert Berlinger, USA 1998 10:50 Diabli nadali - serial odc. 516 reż. Rob Schiller, Robert Berlinger, USA 1998 11:15 Wszyscy kochają Raymonda - serial odc. 213 reż. Will MacKenzie, USA 1999 11:45 Wszyscy kochają Raymonda - serial odc. 214 reż. Will MacKenzie, USA 1999 12:10 Wszyscy kochają Raymonda - serial odc. 215 reż. Will MacKenzie, USA 1999 12:35 Po dyżurze - serial odc. 113 reż. Gail Mancuso, Bob Koherr, USA 2005 13:00 Po dyżurze - serial odc. 114 reż. Gail Mancuso, Bob Koherr, USA 2005 13:20 On, ona i dzieciaki - serial odc. 319 reż. John Bowab, Andy Cadiff, USA 2001 13:45 On, ona i dzieciaki - serial odc. 320 reż. John Bowab, Andy Cadiff, USA 2001 14:10 Diabli nadali - serial odc. 517 reż. Rob Schiller, Robert Berlinger, USA 1998 14:35 Diabli nadali - serial odc. 518 reż. Rob Schiller, Robert Berlinger, USA 1998 15:00 Diabli nadali - serial odc. 519 reż. Rob Schiller, Robert Berlinger, USA 1998 15:35 Wszyscy kochają Raymonda - serial odc. 216 reż. Will MacKenzie, USA 1999 16:00 Wszyscy kochają Raymonda - serial odc. 217 reż. Will MacKenzie, USA 1999 16:30 Pan Złota Rączka - serial odc. 401 reż. Geoff Nelson, USA 1998 16:55 Pan Złota Rączka - serial odc. 402 reż. Geoff Nelson, USA 1998 17:20 Pan Złota Rączka - serial odc. 403 reż. Geoff Nelson, USA 1998 17:50 Po dyżurze - serial odc. 115 reż. Gail Mancuso, Bob Koherr, USA 2005 18:15 Bogaci bankruci - serial odc. 119 reż. Lee Shallat Chemel, Joe Russo, USA 2003 18:15 Po dyżurze - serial odc. 116 reż. Gail Mancuso, Bob Koherr, USA 2005 19:10 Bogaci bankruci - serial odc. 120 reż. Lee Shallat Chemel, Joe Russo, USA 2003 19:35 Bogaci bankruci - serial odc. 121 reż. Lee Shallat Chemel, Joe Russo, USA 2003 20:00 Hu, jak humor - program rozrywkowy odc. 111 21:00 Lody na patyku 8 - komedia wyk. Reinhard Schwabenitzky, Yftach Katzur, Zachi Noy, Sibylle Rauch, Jonathan Sagall, Dan Turgeman, Elfi Eschke Izrael/RFN 1988 22:45 South Park - serial animowany odc. 411 reż. Eric Stough, Trey Parker i inni, USA 1997 23:15 Było sobie porno - program rozrywkowy odc. 111 23:40 South Park - serial animowany odc. 412 reż. Eric Stough, Trey Parker i inni, USA 1997 00:05 The Daily Show - dziennik niecodziennych wiadomości 00:30 The Daily Show - dziennik niecodziennych wiadomości 01:00 Saturday Night Live - show odc. 144 01:40 Chłopaki z baraków - serial odc. 501 reż. Mike Clattenburg, Kanada 2001 02:05 Chłopaki z baraków - serial odc. 502 reż. Mike Clattenburg, Kanada 2001 02:30 Chłopaki z baraków - serial odc. 503 reż. Mike Clattenburg, Kanada 2001 03:00 Było sobie porno - program rozrywkowy odc. 111 03:30 Głowa rodziny - serial komediowy odc. 309 reż. Roy Allen Smith, Dominic Polcino, USA 1999 04:00 Głowa rodziny - serial komediowy odc. 310 reż. Roy Allen Smith, Dominic Polcino, USA 1999 04:30 Głowa rodziny - serial komediowy odc. 311 reż. Roy Allen Smith, Dominic Polcino, USA 1999 04:55 Ale wtopa! - wpadki zarejestrowane amatorską kamerą odc. 1619 AXN 06:00 Szczury wodne - serial kryminalny odc. 66 Australia 2001 07:00 Szczury wodne - serial kryminalny odc. 67 Australia 2001 08:00 Zagadki Cosby'ego - serial kryminalny odc. 11 USA 1994 09:00 Zagadki Cosby'ego - serial kryminalny odc. 12 USA 1994 10:00 Wzór 2 - serial kryminalny odc. 8 USA 2005 11:00 Wzór 2 - serial kryminalny odc. 9 USA 2005 12:00 Szczury wodne - serial kryminalny odc. 66 Australia 2001 13:00 Szczury wodne - serial kryminalny odc. 67 Australia 2001 14:00 Babski oddział - serial sensacyjny odc. 22 reż. Robert Butler, USA 2004 15:00 Wydział spraw zamkniętych 4 - serial kryminalny odc. 1 USA 1998 16:00 Wydział spraw zamkniętych 4 - serial kryminalny odc. 2 USA 1998 17:00 Zagubiony pokój - serial SF odc. 3 reż. Craig R. Baxley, Michael W. Watkins, USA 2006 18:00 Zagubiony pokój - serial SF odc. 4 reż. Craig R. Baxley, Michael W. Watkins, USA 2006 19:00 Medium - serial kryminalny odc. 13 USA 2005 20:00 Mistrzowie science fiction - serial SF odc. 2 reż. Michael Petroni, USA 2007 21:00 Zagubiony pokój - serial SF odc. 3 reż. Craig R. Baxley, Michael W. Watkins, USA 2006 22:00 Zagubiony pokój - serial SF odc. 4 reż. Craig R. Baxley, Michael W. Watkins, USA 2006 23:00 Rozgrywka - film sensacyjny reż. Frank Oz, wyk. Robert De Niro, Edward Norton, Marlon Brando, Angela Bassett Niemcy/ USA 2001 01:20 Medium - serial kryminalny odc. 13 USA 2005 02:20 Mistrzowie science fiction - serial SF odc. 2 reż. Michael Petroni, USA 2007 03:20 Rozgrywka - film sensacyjny reż. Frank Oz, wyk. Robert De Niro, Edward Norton, Marlon Brando, Angela Bassett Niemcy/ USA 2001 AXN Crime 12:00 Szczury wodne - serial kryminalny odc. 163 Australia 2001 13:00 Tajne akcje CIA - serial sensacyjny odc. 8 USA/Kanada 2001 14:00 Bez pardonu 3 - serial kryminalny odc. 16 USA 2003 15:00 Babski oddział - serial sensacyjny odc. 13 reż. Robert Butler, USA 2004 16:00 Babski oddział - serial sensacyjny odc. 14 reż. Robert Butler, USA 2004 17:00 Szczury wodne - serial kryminalny odc. 163 Australia 2001 18:00 Tajne akcje CIA - serial sensacyjny odc. 8 USA/Kanada 2001 19:00 Bez pardonu 3 - serial kryminalny odc. 16 USA 2003 20:00 Babski oddział - serial sensacyjny odc. 13 reż. Robert Butler, USA 2004 21:00 Babski oddział - serial sensacyjny odc. 14 reż. Robert Butler, USA 2004 22:00 Uśpiona komórka 2 - serial sensacyjny odc. 3 USA 2005 23:00 Uśpiona komórka 2 - serial sensacyjny odc. 4 USA 2005 00:00 Tajne akcje CIA - serial sensacyjny odc. 8 USA/Kanada 2001 01:00 Bez pardonu 3 - serial kryminalny odc. 16 USA 2003 02:00 Uśpiona komórka 2 - serial sensacyjny odc. 3 USA 2005 03:00 Uśpiona komórka 2 - serial sensacyjny odc. 4 USA 2005 AXN Sci Fi 12:00 Star Trek: Enterprise - serial SF odc. 1 USA 2002 13:00 Star Trek: Enterprise - serial SF odc. 2 USA 2002 14:00 Star Trek: Enterprise - serial SF odc. 3 USA 2002 15:00 Star Trek: Enterprise - serial SF odc. 4 USA 2002 16:00 Star Trek: Enterprise - serial SF odc. 5 USA 2002 17:00 Star Trek: Enterprise - serial SF odc. 6 USA 2002 18:00 Star Trek: Enterprise - serial SF odc. 7 USA 2002 19:00 Star Trek: Enterprise - serial SF odc. 8 USA 2002 20:00 Star Trek: Enterprise - serial SF odc. 9 USA 2002 21:00 Star Trek: Enterprise - serial SF odc. 10 USA 2002 22:00 Star Trek: Enterprise - serial SF odc. 11 USA 2002 23:00 Elektroniczny łowca - film sensacyjny reż. Richard Pepin, wyk. Don "The Dragon" Wilson, Jim Maniaci, Richard Norton USA 1994 00:30 Akta Dresdena - serial sensacyjny odc. 1 USA/Kanada 2007 01:15 Akta Dresdena - serial sensacyjny odc. 2 USA/Kanada 2007 02:00 Cuda - serial sensacyjny odc. 3 reż. Bill D'Elia, John Fawcett i inni, USA 2003 03:00 Elektroniczny łowca - film sensacyjny reż. Richard Pepin, wyk. Don "The Dragon" Wilson, Jim Maniaci, Richard Norton USA 1994 National Geographic Channel 06:00 Wielkie konstrukcje: Najdłuższy most świata - serial dokumentalny 07:00 Strażnicy przyrody: Polska - serial przyrodniczy 08:00 Tuż przed tragedią: Titanic - serial dokumentalny 09:00 Powrót na Titanica - film dokumentalny 10:00 Mój niezwykły mózg: Urodzony geniusz - serial dokumentalny 11:00 Czysta nauka: Siła wybuchu - serial dokumentalny 12:00 Groźne bestie - film dokumentalny 13:00 Ryś hiszpański - walka o przetrwanie - film dokumentalny 14:00 Z życia dzikiej przyrody - serial dokumentalny odc. 9 14:30 Z życia dzikiej przyrody - serial dokumentalny odc. 10 15:00 Z życia dzikiej przyrody - serial dokumentalny odc. 11 15:30 Z życia dzikiej przyrody - serial dokumentalny odc. 12 16:00 Bitwa lotniczych gigantów - film dokumentalny odc. 1/2 17:00 Bitwa lotniczych gigantów - film dokumentalny odc. 2 ost. 18:00 Premiera Cyrk chiński: Elity - film dokumentalny 19:00 Premiera Cyrk chiński: Na lodzie - film dokumentalny 20:00 W poszukiwaniu Fenicjan - film dokumentalny 21:00 Rozbitkowie ewolucji: Tajemnice człowieka - film dokumentalny 23:00 Poszukiwania Adama - film dokumentalny 00:00 Człowiek prymitywny - w poszukiwaniu pierwszej istoty ludzkiej - film dokumentalny 01:00 Ludzie roboty - film dokumentalny 02:00 W poszukiwaniu Fenicjan - film dokumentalny 03:00 Rozbitkowie ewolucji: Tajemnice człowieka - film dokumentalny 04:55 Poszukiwania Adama - film dokumentalny Cartoon Network 06:00 Bliźniaki Cramp - serial animowany 06:50 Co nowego u Scooby'ego? - serial animowany 07:15 Co nowego u Scooby'ego? - serial animowany 07:40 Mój partner z sali gimnastycznej jest małpą - serial animowany 08:30 Młodzi Tytani - serial animowany 08:55 Młodzi Tytani - serial animowany 09:20 Duel Masters - serial animowany 09:45 Duel Masters - serial animowany 10:10 X-Men: Ewolucja - serial animowany 10:30 X-Men: Ewolucja - serial animowany 11:00 Fantastyczna czwórka - serial animowany 11:30 Fantastyczna czwórka - serial animowany 11:55 Xiaolin - pojedynek mistrzów - serial animowany 12:20 Xiaolin - pojedynek mistrzów - serial animowany 12:45 Ben 10 - serial animowany 13:15 Ben 10 - serial animowany 13:40 Robotboy - serial animowany 14:30 Liga Sprawiedliwych - serial animowany 14:55 Liga Sprawiedliwych - serial animowany 15:20 The Powerpuff Girls - serial animowany 16:00 Ben 10 - serial animowany 16:25 Ben 10 - serial animowany 16:50 Storm Hawks - serial animowany 17:15 Szpiegowska rodzinka - serial dla dzieci 17:40 Szpiegowska rodzinka - serial dla dzieci 18:00 Scooby-Doo i bracia Boo - film animowany 19:40 Kudłaty i Scooby-Doo na tropie - serial animowany 20:00 Ben 10 - serial animowany 20:20 Xiaolin - pojedynek mistrzów - serial animowany 20:40 Jam Łasica - serial animowany 21:05 Krowa i kurczak - serial animowany 21:30 Mroczne przygody Billy'ego i Mandy - serial animowany 21:55 Zło w potrawce - serial animowany 22:20 Kryptonim: Klan na drzewie - serial animowany 22:45 Johnny Bravo - serial animowany 23:10 Atomówki - serial animowany 23:35 Laboratorium Dextera - serial animowany 00:00 Johnny Bravo - serial animowany 00:50 Krowa i kurczak - serial animowany 01:40 Laboratorium Dextera - serial animowany 02:30 Jam Łasica - serial animowany 03:00 Krowa i kurczak - serial animowany 03:25 Mroczne przygody Billy'ego i Mandy - serial animowany 03:50 Zło w potrawce - serial animowany 04:05 Kryptonim: Klan na drzewie - serial animowany 04:20 Johnny Bravo - serial animowany 04:45 Atomówki - serial animowany 04:55 Ed, Edd i Eddy - serial animowany 04:55 Laboratorium Dextera - serial animowany Discovery Channel 06:00 Zwykłe rzeczy - niezwykłe wynalazki: Wyrąb drzew/Bagaż/Pokazy świateł - serial dokumentalny 06:30 Zwykłe rzeczy - niezwykłe wynalazki: Złoto/Windy/Kije golfowe - serial dokumentalny 07:00 Szaleni kaskaderzy: Skok po rekord świata - serial dokumentalny 07:30 Szaleni kaskaderzy: Człowiek rakieta - serial dokumentalny 08:00 Broń przyszłości: Ochraniacze - serial dokumentalny 09:00 Bracia Ludolf - serial dokumentalny odc. 6 10:00 Klub zabytkowych samochodów: Lamborghini - serial dokumentalny 10:30 Klub zabytkowych samochodów: Jaguar MKII - serial dokumentalny 11:00 Piąty bieg - magazyn motoryzacyjny 11:30 Bezwzględne maszyny - transatlantyckie starcie: Samochody policyjne - serial dokumentalny 12:00 Zwykłe rzeczy - niezwykłe wynalazki: Wyrąb drzew/Bagaż/Pokazy świateł - serial dokumentalny 12:30 Zwykłe rzeczy - niezwykłe wynalazki: Złoto/Windy/Kije golfowe - serial dokumentalny 13:00 Szaleni kaskaderzy: Skok po rekord świata - serial dokumentalny 13:30 Szaleni kaskaderzy: Człowiek rakieta - serial dokumentalny 14:00 Broń przyszłości: Ochraniacze - serial dokumentalny 15:00 Prawda czy fałsz - pogromcy mitów: Walka z ziemskim przyciąganiem - serial dokumentalny 16:00 Inżynieria ekstremalna: Najgłębszy tunel - serial dokumentalny 17:00 Zamach na Ronalda Reagana - film dokumentalny 19:00 Amerykański hot-rod: Woodie '40 - serial dokumentalny 20:00 Amerykański chopper - wydanie specjalne - serial dokumentalny 21:00 Gry wideo - ®ewolucyjna rozrywka: Umysł - serial dokumentalny 22:00 Jak to jest zrobione? - serial dokumentalny odc. 46 22:30 Jak to jest zrobione? - serial dokumentalny odc. 47 23:00 Brainiac - serial dokumentalny odc. 11 00:00 William Shatner - jak technika zmieniła świat: Jak technika zmieniła świat - ciąg dalszy - film dokumentalny odc. 2 01:00 Wojny na stadionach: Polska - serial dokumentalny 02:00 Godzina zero: Twarzą w twarz z terrorystą w Oklahomie - serial dokumentalny 03:00 Discovery Atlas: Indie - serial dokumentalny 04:55 William Shatner - jak technika zmieniła świat: Jak technika zmieniła świat - ciąg dalszy - film dokumentalny odc. 2 Planete 05:45 Tajniki przyrody 3 - serial przyrodniczy odc. 12/13 06:15 Tajniki przyrody 4 - serial przyrodniczy odc. 5/13 06:45 Przygoda z przyrodą: Powrót orła - serial dokumentalny odc. 8/15 07:35 Tajniki przyrody 4 - serial przyrodniczy odc. 6/13 08:10 Tajniki przyrody 4 - serial przyrodniczy odc. 7/13 08:45 Tajniki przyrody 4 - serial przyrodniczy odc. 8/13 09:20 Broń pancerna sprzymierzonych - film dokumentalny 10:25 Przygoda z przyrodą: Świat delfinów - serial dokumentalny odc. 4/15 11:15 Premiera. Mała planeta Ten cudowny dzień: Boże Narodzenie w Libanie - serial dokumentalny odc. 1/13 11:45 Ten cudowny dzień: Ostatki u Cajunów w Luizjanie - serial dokumentalny odc. 3/13 12:15 Luksusowe profesje - film dokumentalny 13:15 Przygoda z przyrodą: Pieśń wilka - serial dokumentalny odc. 2/15 14:05 Uwodzicielska orchidea - film dokumentalny 15:10 Nadciąga katastrofa: Uderzenie asteroidy - film dokumentalny odc. 1/3 16:05 Ginące cywilizacje: Akhowie ze Złotego Trójkąta - serial dokumentalny odc. 15 ost. 17:05 Dobry zły grizzly - film dokumentalny 18:05 Przygoda z przyrodą: Kojoty - mistrzowie przetrwania - serial dokumentalny odc. 1/15 18:55 Wiek AIDS - serial dokumentalny odc. 3/4 19:50 Ginące cywilizacje: Pomakowie z Tracji - serial dokumentalny odc. 13/15 20:45 Premiera. Portrety Lagerfeld od podszewki - film dokumentalny 22:25 Premiera. Seans Planete Wierka, czyli zagadkowe zniknięcie rodziny B. - film dokumentalny 23:45 Historie skandaliczne: Milczące kłamstwo - serial dokumentalny odc. 5/6 00:40 Historie skandaliczne: Rycerze Południa - serial dokumentalny odc. 6 ost. 01:35 Moja wstrząsająca historia: Tajemnica śpiączki - serial dokumentalny odc. 2/7 02:25 Świat za 50 lat: Człowiek - film dokumentalny odc. 1/3 03:20 Reklamujemy reklamy: Zwierzęta - serial dokumentalny odc. 16/40 03:50 Reklamujemy reklamy: Kraje postkomunistyczne - serial dokumentalny odc. 17/40 Fox Life 08:10 Will i Grace - serial komediowy odc. 16, Kłamstwo zbiorowe USA 1998 08:35 Will i Grace - serial komediowy odc. 17, Starzy ludzie, nowe miejsca USA 1998 09:10 Agent w spódnicy - serial komediowy odc. 16, Wspomnienie z przyszłości reż. Oley Sassone, Reza Badiyi, USA 2002 10:00 Las Vegas - serial, dramat odc. 8, Zgrany duet USA 2003 11:00 Will i Grace - serial komediowy odc. 21, Kobiety ojca USA 1998 11:30 Will i Grace - serial komediowy odc. 22, Przedmowa USA 1998 12:00 Myślisz, że umiesz tańczyć - reality show odc. 10 13:45 Powrót do Providence - serial obyczajowy odc. 6, Zakochani w miłości reż. Randall Zisk, Craig Zisk, USA 1999 14:35 Will i Grace - serial komediowy odc. 18, Wyrównanie rachunków USA 1998 15:05 Will i Grace - serial komediowy odc. 19, Szczęśliwa rocznica USA 1998 15:30 Powrót do Providence - serial obyczajowy odc. 7, Powrót namiętności reż. Randall Zisk, Craig Zisk, USA 1999 16:25 Powrót do Providence - serial obyczajowy odc. 8, Ślepa wiara reż. Randall Zisk, Craig Zisk, USA 1999 17:20 Fashion House - serial, dramat odc. 65, Podsumowanie tygodnia#11 reż. James Slocum, Alex Hennech, USA 2006 18:15 Kevin Hill - serial, dramat odc. 9, Żonglerka reż. Arvin Brown, Milan Cheylov, USA 2004 19:10 Hope i Faith - serial komediowy odc. 6, Rodzinne atrakcje USA 2003 19:35 Hope i Faith - serial komediowy odc. 7, Mandi USA 2003 20:05 Gotowe na wszystko - serial komediowy odc. 6, Kochanie, muszę ci coś wyznać reż. Larry Shaw, USA 2004 21:00 Gotowe na wszystko - serial komediowy odc. 7, Strzał reż. Larry Shaw, USA 2004 21:55 Gotowe na wszystko - serial komediowy odc. 8, Dzieci i sąsiad reż. Larry Shaw, USA 2004 22:45 Dirt - serial, dramat odc. 12, Seks taśma reż. Matthew Michael, USA 2007 23:40 Poślubione armii - serial obyczajowy odc. 7, Powitanie i pożegnanie USA 2007 00:35 Zaginiona - serial sensacyjny odc. 7, Wskrzeszenie USA 2006 01:35 Proste życie - serial komediowy odc. 10, Medium USA 02:00 Proste życie - serial komediowy odc. 11, Dom opieki USA 02:25 Być Jak Gwiazda: Avril Lavigne - program rozrywkowy odc. 7 Eurosport 08:30 Piłka nożna Euro 2008 - zapowiedź odc. 1/2 09:00 Piłka nożna Euro 2008 - zapowiedź odc. 2 ost. 09:30 Eurogole Weekend - magazyn piłkarski 10:00 Piłka nożna Puchar UEFA: Mecz 5. kolejki fazy grupowej 11:00 Skoki narciarskie Zawody Pucharu Świata w Engelbergu (Szwajcaria) 12:00 Skoki narciarskie Zawody Pucharu Świata w Engelbergu (Szwajcaria) 13:45 Piłka nożna Klasyka Ligi Mistrzów: Mecz finałowy z sezonu 1996/97: Borussia Dortmund - Juventus Tury 14:45 Piłka nożna Klasyka Pucharu UEFA 15:45 Jeździectwo Olympia International Horse Show w Londynie 17:15 Skoki narciarskie Zawody Pucharu Świata w Engelbergu (Szwajcaria) 18:30 Watts: Best of - magazyn sportowy 19:30 Eurosport Buzz - magazyn sportowy 20:00 Boks Walka o mistrzowski pas federacji EBU w Mediolanie - waga superpiórkowa: Leva Kirakosyan - Siergiej Guliakiewicz 22:00 Jeździectwo Olympia International Horse Show w Londynie 23:00 Watts: Best of - magazyn sportowy 00:00 Fight Club: World Max Final - magazyn sportów walki odc. 2 ost. MTV Polska 06:00 Starter - klipy na dobry początek dnia 09:00 Penetratorzy - sekrety alkowy 09:30 Pimp My Ride - wszystko o tuningu 10:00 MTV Maxxx Hits - notowanie 11:00 Supersłodkie urodziny - balangi nastolatek 11:30 MTV w domu u... - z wizytą u gwiazd 12:00 Popcorn - magazyn filmowy 12:30 Mastermix - program muzyczny 14:00 Pamiętnik: Angelina Jolie - za kulisami życia gwiazd 14:30 Wspaniałe życie - kulisy życia prywatnego gwiazd 16:30 Penetratorzy - sekrety alkowy 17:30 Supersłodkie urodziny - balangi nastolatek 18:00 Wzgórza Hollywood - reality show 18:30 True Life - cała prawda o młodzieży 19:30 Pojedynek gwiazd - gwiazdorskie potyczki nie całkiem na serio 20:00 Efekt Eks - reality show 20:30 Życie na krawędzi - serial dokumentalny 21:00 Życie rockmana - serial dokumentalny 21:30 Synowie rzeźnika - serial animowany dla dorosłych 22:00 Zakład - ile zrobisz dla kasy? 22:30 Demolka - antyodpicowywanie 23:00 Chcę mieć znaną twarz - wszystko o operacjach plastycznych 23:30 South Park - serial animowany dla dorosłych 00:00 Pięść mistrza Zen - reality show 00:30 True Life - cała prawda o młodzieży 01:00 PartyZone - klubowe rytmy 04:00 Don't kill the music - nocna playlista VIVA Polska 06:00 Planet VIVA - najnowsze hity 09:00 Power lista 12:00 VIVA Hits Polska - program muzyczny 13:00 Viva Movie - magazyn filmowy 14:00 In & Out - wiadomości ze świata show biznesu 15:00 Kocha, nie kocha - gra SMS-owa 15:30 Parot - gra SMS-owa 17:00 O co kaman? - tłumaczenia zagranicznych teledysków 18:00 Shibuya - karaoke show 18:30 Parot - gra SMS-owa 19:00 Kocha, nie kocha - gra SMS-owa 19:30 2008 - gra SMS-owa 20:00 Planet VIVA - najnowsze hity 21:00 Club Charts - lista przebojów 22:00 Personality - teledyskowy życiorys wybranej gwiazdy 23:00 Łatwa kasa - gra interaktywna 01:00 Nightrider - nocne pasmo muzyczne TCM 06:20 Scaramouche - film przygodowy reż. George Sidney, wyk. Stewart Granger, Eleanor Parker, Janet Leigh, Mel Ferrer USA 1952 08:15 Dom ze wzgórza - dramat obyczajowy reż. Vincente Minnelli, wyk. Robert Mitchum, Eleanor Parker, George Peppard, George Hamilton USA 1960 10:40 Mój najlepszy rok - komedia obyczajowa reż. Richard Benjamin, wyk. Peter O'Toole, Mark Linn-Baker, Jessica Harper, Joseph Bologna USA 1982 12:10 Indyjscy piechurzy - komedia reż. James W. Horne, wyk. Stan Laurel, Oliver Hardy, June Lang, William Janney USA 1935 13:30 Sala kinowa - kino brytyjskie - film dokumentalny 14:00 Wyższe sfery - musical reż. Charles Walters, wyk. Bing Crosby, Grace Kelly, Frank Sinatra, Celeste Holm USA 1956 15:45 Na szlaku Alleluja - western komediowy reż. John Sturges, wyk. Burt Lancaster, Lee Remick, Jim Hutton, Pamela Tiffin USA 1965 18:35 Dom ze wzgórza - dramat obyczajowy reż. Vincente Minnelli, wyk. Robert Mitchum, Eleanor Parker, George Peppard, George Hamilton USA 1960 21:00 Przełomy Missouri - western reż. Arthur Penn, wyk. Marlon Brando, Jack Nicholson, Randy Quaid, Kathleen Lloyd USA 1976 23:10 Czarna sprawiedliwość - dramat kryminalny reż. Barry Pollack, wyk. Thalmus Rasulala, Judy Pace, Jim Watkins, Lincoln Kilpatrick USA 1972 00:50 Przełomy Missouri - western reż. Arthur Penn, wyk. Marlon Brando, Jack Nicholson, Randy Quaid, Kathleen Lloyd USA 1976 03:00 Klątwa - film kryminalny reż. Fraser Clarke Heston, wyk. Charlton Heston, Richard Johnson, Susannah Harker, Edward Fox Wlk. Brytania/USA 1991 04:45 Gorące miliony - komedia reż. Eric Till, wyk. Maggie Smith, Peter Ustinov, Karl Malden, Bob Newhart USA/Wlk. Brytania 1968 Zone Europa 08:00 Hotel Splendide - komedia reż. Terence Gross, wyk. Toni Collette, Daniel Craig, Stephen Tompkinson, Hugh O'Conor Francja/ Wlk. Brytania 2000 09:45 Czarny pirat - film przygodowy reż. Sergio Sollima, wyk. Kabir Bedi, Carole André, Mel Ferrer, Angelo Infanti, Sonja Jeannine, Sal Borgese, Franco Fantasia, Edoardo Faieta, Jackie Basehart Włochy 1976 11:55 Indyjski nokturn - dramat psychologiczny reż. Alain Corneau, wyk. Jean-Hugues Anglade, Clémentine Célarié, Otto Tausig, T.P. Jain, Iftekhar, Dipti Dave, Ratna Bhooshan, Tinku Parma, Vijay Kashyap, Jaspal Sandhu Francja 1989 13:50 Śledź mnie! - komedia reż. Carol Reed, wyk. Mia Farrow, Topol, Michael Jayston, Margaret Rawlings, Annette Crosbie, Dudley Foster, Michael Aldridge Wlk. Brytania 1972 15:30 Volpone albo lis - komediodramat reż. Frédéric Auburtin, wyk. Gérard Depardieu, Daniel Prévost, Gérard Jugnot, Robert Hirsch, Jean Francja 2003 17:10 Pożegnanie z filmem: Podróż do Indii - dramat reż. David Lean, wyk. Judy Davis, Victor Banerjee, Peggy Ashcroft, James Fox, Alec Guinness, Nigel Havers, Richard Wilson, Antonia Pemberton, Michael Culver, Art Malik, Saeed Jaffrey Anglia/USA 1984 20:00 Salon filmowy - Gerard Corbiau: Farinelli: ostatni kastrat - dramat biograficzny reż. Gérard Corbiau, wyk. Stefano Dionisi, Enrico Lo Verso, Elsa Zylberstein, Jeroen Krabbé Belgia/ Francja/ Włochy 1994 22:00 Drżące ciało - dramat reż. Pedro Almodovar, wyk. Liberto Rabal, Francesca Neri, Javier Bardem, Angela Molina Francja/ Hiszpania 1997 23:50 Pierwsze pragnienia - film erotyczny reż. David Hamilton, wyk. Monica Broeke, Patrick Bauchau, Inge Maria Granzow, Anja Schüte, Emmanuelle Béart, Bruno Guillain, Stéphane Freiss, Charly Chemouny, Serge Marquand, Béatrice Costantini, Ann-Gisel Glass, Raymond Defen Francja 01:30 Zostawić Las Vegas - dramat reż. Mike Figgis, wyk. Nicolas Cage, Elisabeth Shue, Julian Sands, Richard Lewis, Steven Weber, Kim Adams, Emily Procter USA/ Francja 1995 03:20 Farinelli: ostatni kastrat - dramat biograficzny reż. Gérard Corbiau, wyk. Stefano Dionisi, Enrico Lo Verso, Elsa Zylberstein, Jeroen Krabbé Belgia/ Francja/ Włochy 1994 Zone Romantica 06:00 Bezwstydnice - serial obyczajowy odc. 50 reż. Joaquin Oristrell, Hiszpania 2001 06:55 Bezwstydnice - serial obyczajowy odc. 51 reż. Joaquin Oristrell, Hiszpania 2001 07:50 Bezwstydnice - serial obyczajowy odc. 52 reż. Joaquin Oristrell, Hiszpania 2001 08:45 Bezwstydnice - serial obyczajowy odc. 53 reż. Joaquin Oristrell, Hiszpania 2001 09:40 Bezwstydnice - serial obyczajowy odc. 54 reż. Joaquin Oristrell, Hiszpania 2001 10:35 To jest życie - serial odc. 27 Meksyk 2002 11:30 Zemsta, moja miłość - telenowela odc. 101 reż. Arquimedes Riverso, USA/Wenezuela 2006 12:25 Zemsta, moja miłość - telenowela odc. 102 reż. Arquimedes Riverso, USA/Wenezuela 2006 13:20 Zemsta, moja miłość - telenowela odc. 103 reż. Arquimedes Riverso, USA/Wenezuela 2006 14:15 Zemsta, moja miłość - telenowela odc. 104 reż. Arquimedes Riverso, USA/Wenezuela 2006 15:10 Zemsta, moja miłość - telenowela odc. 105 reż. Arquimedes Riverso, USA/Wenezuela 2006 16:00 I rozpadł się raj... - dramat kryminalny reż. Marcelo Pineyro, wyk. Hector Alterio, Cecilia Roth, Leonardo Sbaraglia, Daniel Kuzniecka Argentyna 1997 18:00 Mundoshow international - magazyn podróżniczy odc. 6 19:00 Kopciuszek - reality show odc. 14 20:00 Droga do sławy - reality show odc. 19 21:00 Książę z bajki - reality show odc. 12 22:00 Opowieści o seksie zwykłych ludzi II - serial obyczajowy odc. 7 reż. Diego Palacio, Argentyna 2004 23:00 Nowe życie - dramat reż. Jesus Font, wyk. Paola Krum, Gaston Pauls, Juanjo Puigcorbe, Oscar Jaenada, Blanca Apilanez Hiszpania 2003 01:00 To jest życie - serial odc. 28 Meksyk 2002 01:50 Ojciec Coraje - serial obyczajowy odc. 50 reż. Martin Seban i Sebastian Pivotto, Argentyna 2004 02:40 Ojciec Coraje - serial obyczajowy odc. 51 reż. Martin Seban i Sebastian Pivotto, Argentyna 2004 03:30 Ojciec Coraje - serial obyczajowy odc. 52 reż. Martin Seban i Sebastian Pivotto, Argentyna 2004 04:20 Ojciec Coraje - serial obyczajowy odc. 53 reż. Martin Seban i Sebastian Pivotto, Argentyna 2004 04:55 Ojciec Coraje - serial obyczajowy odc. 54 reż. Martin Seban i Sebastian Pivotto, Argentyna 2004 Canal + Sport 2 21:00 Piłka nożna Premiership Plus - magazyn ligi angielskiej 21:55 Piłka nożna Liga hiszpańska: Mecz Sevilla - Racing Santander 00:00 Piłka nożna Liga francuska: Mecz AS Nancy - Olympique Lyon Movies 24 06:00 Perry Mason: Pom¶cić asa - film kryminalny 07:45 Miło¶ć raz jeszcze - komediodramat 09:30 Za wcze¶nie urodzona - dramat obyczajowy 11:15 Gorzkie pocałunki - thriller 13:00 Perry Mason: Zrozpaczona panna młoda - film kryminalny 14:45 Prawdziwy ojciec - dramat obyczajowy 16:30 Siła wiary - dramat psychologiczny 18:15 Doktor Quinn - film obyczajowy 20:00 Perry Mason: Zazdrosny dowcipni¶ - film kryminalny 21:45 Oczami mordercy - film kryminalny 23:30 Zwierzęcy instynkt 2 - film erotyczny 01:15 Strefa wpływów 2 - film erotyczny 03:00 Morderstwo pierwszego stopnia - film kryminalny 04:30 Perry Mason: Pom¶cić asa - film kryminalny Zig Zap/Hyper 06:00 Histeria: Zaranie dziejów - serial animowany odc. 39 06:25 Pinky i Mózg: Feldmanowie, moi przyjaciele - serial animowany odc. 29 06:50 Ekstremalne kaczory: Owca - serial animowany odc. 6 07:00 Freakazoid: Zemsta Gutiereza - serial animowany odc. 13 07:25 Friday Wear: Netomanka - serial animowany odc. 39 07:30 Aparatka - serial animowany odc. 7 08:00 Klub Winx 3: Łzy czarnej wierzby - serial animowany odc. 12 08:30 Kelly Osbourne w Japonii - reality show odc. 4 08:55 Wielka płyta - program dla nastolatków 09:20 Planeta rocka: Outkast - serial dokumentalny odc. 6 09:45 Kod Lyoko 4 - serial animowany odc. 7 10:10 Karol do kwadratu 2: Kłopotliwa kapela - serial animowany odc. 14 10:35 Klub Winx 3: Ostatni trzepot skrzydeł - serial animowany odc. 13 11:10 Przymierzalnia Friday Wear 3 - serial animowany odc. 7 11:15 Przymierzalnia Przymierzalnia - program dla nastolatków 11:20 Przymierzalnia Bratz 2 - serial animowany odc. 9 11:45 Przymierzalnia Przymierzalnia - program dla nastolatków 11:50 Przymierzalnia Gwiazda od zaraz 3: Natchnienie - serial dla młodzieży odc. 3 12:15 Przymierzalnia Przymierzalnia - program dla nastolatków 12:20 Przymierzalnia Naturalnie, Sadie - serial dla młodzieży odc. 4 12:43 Przymierzalnia Przymierzalnia - program dla nastolatków 12:45 Przymierzalnia Friday Wear 3 - serial animowany odc. 8 12:55 Ruby Gloom - serial animowany odc. 22 13:20 Zagubieni z lotu 29: Walka o ogień - serial przygodowy odc. 2 13:45 ¦wiat Raven: Wizja specjalna - serial familijny odc. 35 14:10 Degrassi - nowe pokolenie: Zostań gangsterem - serial obyczajowy odc. 43 14:35 Teledyski 15:00 Skyland: Pocz±tek nowego ¶wiata: Program Blue Sky - serial animowany odc. 22 15:25 Krewni i znajomi królika - program dla nastolatków 15:50 Kod Lyoko 4 - serial animowany odc. 8 16:15 Karol do kwadratu 2: Gdzie mięso? - serial animowany odc. 15 16:40 Zoey 101: Przedstawienie - serial komediowy odc. 4 17:05 Ruby Gloom - serial animowany odc. 23 17:30 Aparatka - serial animowany odc. 8 17:55 ZOOM - magazyn kulturalny 18:20 Brejk Brejk - program dla młodzieży 18:30 Brejk Młodzi mistrzowie Shaolin - serial animowany odc. 1 18:55 Brejk Brejk - program dla młodzieży 19:05 Brejk Na wysokiej fali - serial dla młodzieży odc. 50 19:30 Brejk Brejk - program dla młodzieży 19:40 Brejk Zagubieni z lotu 29: Samotno¶ć króla - serial przygodowy odc. 3 20:00 Brejk Brejk - program dla młodzieży 20:05 ¦wiat Raven: Brzydkie kacz±tko - serial familijny odc. 1 20:30 Sówka - serial animowany 20:32 Degrassi - nowe pokolenie: Odej¶ć, czy zostać - serial obyczajowy odc. 44 21:00 Tsubasa Chronicle - serial anime odc. 17 21:30 Fresh Air: Enemy territory: Quake Wars - magazyn 22:00 Gonzo Studio Tour - czyli jak powstaje film anime 22:30 Replay - magazyn komputerowy 22:45 Hyper Express - magazyn 23:00 Game Factory - magazyn 23:15 Tsubasa Chronicle - serial anime odc. 16 23:45 Game Play - magazyn 00:00 Making of: "Beowulf" - magazyn filmowy 00:15 Java Games - magazyn 00:30 Klipy - program muzyczny 00:45 Hyper Classic - magazyn muzyczny Polonia 1 06:35 Czarodziejskie zwierciadełko - serial animowany odc. 91 06:55 Yattaman - serial animowany odc. 83 07:15 Prognoza pogody 07:20 ¦wiat cyrku - program dla dzieci 08:00 Top Shop - magazyn reklamowy 17:15 Prognoza pogody 17:20 Opętanie - dramat kryminalny 19:50 Yattaman - serial animowany odc. 84 20:15 Prognoza pogody 20:20 Komisarz Montalbano: Kształt wody - serial kryminalny odc. 3/6 22:15 ¦wiat jest piękny - serial dokumentalny 22:35 Prognoza pogody 22:45 Zaniedbywana mężatka - magazyn erotyczny 23:00 Polskie Foki - magazyn erotyczny 23:35 V 7 - program erotyczny 23:40 News - program erotyczny 23:50 Amore TV - magazyn erotyczny 00:00 Turbo Sex Hotel - program erotyczny 00:10 Gor±ce kociaki - program erotyczny 00:30 Walentina zaprasza - program erotyczny 00:45 Reflex - magazyn erotyczny 00:55 Erotyczna giełda - program erotyczny 01:10 Eurocast - program erotyczny 01:25 Program erotyczny 01:45 Zaniedbywana mężatka - magazyn erotyczny 02:00 Eurocast - program erotyczny 02:10 Program erotyczny 02:30 Eurocast - program erotyczny 02:40 Oferty towarzyskie - program erotyczny 03:00 Turbo Sex Hotel - program erotyczny 03:20 Eurocast - program erotyczny Jetix 06:00 Jerry i paczka - serial animowany 06:20 Jerry i paczka - serial animowany 06:45 Yin Yang Yo - serial dla dzieci 07:05 Iggy Arbuckle - serial dla dzieci 07:30 Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - serial animowany 07:50 Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - serial animowany 08:15 MegaMan NT Warrior - serial dla dzieci 08:35 MegaMan NT Warrior - serial dla dzieci 09:00 Power Rangers Mystic Force - serial dla dzieci 09:25 Yin Yang Yo - serial dla dzieci 09:50 Yin Yang Yo - serial dla dzieci 10:15 W.I.T.C.H. - serial animowany, Francja/USA 2005 10:40 The Far Out Adventures of Team Galaxy - serial dla dzieci 11:05 Pucca - serial dla dzieci 11:30 Jerry i paczka - serial animowany 11:55 Yin Yang Yo - serial dla dzieci 12:20 Yin Yang Yo - serial dla dzieci 12:45 Odlotowe agentki - serial dla dzieci 13:10 Odlotowe agentki - serial dla dzieci 13:30 Kino Jetix - magazyn filmów animowanych 15:05 Iggy Arbuckle - serial dla dzieci 15:30 W.I.T.C.H. - serial animowany, Francja/USA 2005 15:55 The Far Out Adventures of Team Galaxy - serial dla dzieci 16:20 Odlotowe agentki - serial dla dzieci 16:45 Odlotowe agentki - serial dla dzieci 17:10 Power Rangers Mystic Force - serial dla dzieci 17:35 H2O wystarczy kropla - serial młodzieżowy 18:00 H2O wystarczy kropla - serial młodzieżowy 18:25 Iggy Arbuckle - serial dla dzieci 18:50 Planet Sketch - serial dla dzieci 19:00 Naruto - serial dla dzieci 19:25 Naruto - serial dla dzieci 19:50 Naruto - serial dla dzieci 20:15 Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - serial animowany 20:40 Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - serial animowany 21:00 H2O wystarczy kropla - serial młodzieżowy 21:25 H2O wystarczy kropla - serial młodzieżowy 21:45 Power Rangers Mystic Force - serial dla dzieci 22:10 Eerie Indiana: Następny wymiar - serial dla dzieci 22:30 MegaMan NT Warrior - serial dla dzieci 22:55 Naruto - serial dla dzieci 23:15 Naruto - serial dla dzieci 23:40 Naruto - serial dla dzieci Zone Reality 06:00 Badacze legend - serial dokumentalny 06:50 Badacze legend - serial dokumentalny 07:40 Nadchodzi pomoc - serial dokumentalny 08:30 Dlaczego? - serial dokumentalny 08:55 Dlaczego? - serial dokumentalny 09:25 Badacze legend - serial dokumentalny 10:15 Badacze legend - serial dokumentalny 11:05 Nadchodzi pomoc - serial dokumentalny 11:55 Szalejące żywioły - serial dokumentalny 12:45 Dlaczego? - serial dokumentalny 13:10 Dlaczego? - serial dokumentalny 13:35 Badacze legend - serial dokumentalny 14:25 Badacze legend - serial dokumentalny 15:15 Nawiedzone hotele - serial dokumentalny 16:15 Zdrada - serial dokumentalny 17:00 Szalejące żywioły - serial dokumentalny 18:00 Katastrofy stulecia - program dokumentalny 19:00 Nowy Orlean 7 tragicznych dni - film dokumentalny 20:00 Policja w akcji - film dokumentalny 21:00 Policja w akcji - film dokumentalny 22:00 Jazda bez trzymanki - serial dokumentalny 22:30 Jazda bez trzymanki - serial dokumentalny 23:00 Zadziwiający świat - serial dokumentalny 00:00 Zadziwiający świat - serial dokumentalny 00:50 Policja w akcji - film dokumentalny 01:40 Policja w akcji - film dokumentalny 02:30 Jazda bez trzymanki - serial dokumentalny 02:55 Jazda bez trzymanki - serial dokumentalny 03:20 Katastrofy stulecia - program dokumentalny 04:10 Nowy Orlean 7 tragicznych dni - film dokumentalny 05:00 Dlaczego? - serial dokumentalny 05:30 Dlaczego? - serial dokumentalny Polsat 2 07:40 Pierwsza miłość (593) - serial obyczajowy, Polska 2007 08:20 Pierwsza miłość (594) - serial obyczajowy, Polska 2007 09:00 Pierwsza miłość (595) - serial obyczajowy, Polska 2007 09:45 Pierwsza miłość (596) - serial obyczajowy, Polska 2007 10:30 Się kręci (36) - rozrywka 11:00 Liga mistrzów śmiechu (12) - rozrywka 12:00 Tylko miłość (12) - serial obyczajowy, Polska 2007 13:00 Graczykowie (56) - serial komediowy, Polska 2000 13:30 Graczykowie Buła i spóła (57) - serial komediowy, Polska 2001 14:00 Klinika samotnych serc (12) - serial obyczajowy, Polska 2005 15:00 Psie serce (4) - serial obyczajowy, Polska 2002 16:00 Dzień kangura (12) - rozrywka 16:50 Raport specjalny (97) - reportaż 17:15 Prawo miasta (12) - serial sensacyjny, Polska 2006 18:00 Ekipa (12) - serial sensacyjny, Polska 2006 19:00 Tango z aniołem (12) - serial obyczajowy, Polska 2005 20:00 Wydarzenia 20:45 Tylko miłość (12) - serial obyczajowy, Polska 2007 21:45 Dziki pojedynek 2 (12) - serial komediowy, Polska 2004 22:30 Na zawsze razem (12) - teleturniej 23:30 Ekipa (12) - serial sensacyjny, Polska 2006 00:30 Wydarzenia 01:00 Gala Tygodnika "Piłka Nożna" - relacja 02:30 Wydarzenia 03:05 Oblicza Ameryki (360) - program dokumentalny 03:40 Tylko miłość (12) - serial obyczajowy, Polska 2007 04:25 TiVi Sekcja (12) - talk show 05:10 Czułe dranie (17) - rozrywka 05:35 Nieczułe dranie (15) - rozrywka 06:00 Wydarzenia 06:30 Oblicza Ameryki (360) - program dokumentalny TMT 05:00 Bajeczna pora - magazyn filmów animowanych 08:00 Muzyczne pobudzenie - magazyn muzyczny 08:15 Świat fitnessu 08:45 Muzyczne pobudzenie - magazyn muzyczny 09:00 Telezakupy 10:00 Mocna jazda 11:00 Godzina sportu w TMT - magazyn sportowy 12:00 Bajeczna pora - magazyn filmów animowanych 15:00 Podróże i wycieczki z mojej walizeczki - serial dokumentalny 16:00 Eskapady TMT: Dalekie podróże 17:00 Kuchnia smaku 17:30 Świat fitnessu 18:30 Spółka ZOO 19:00 Hit & Bit: TMT Klip - magazyn muzyczny 21:00 W telesieci 22:00 Hit & Bit: TMT Klip - magazyn muzyczny 23:00 Trance Vision - program muzyczny 01:00 Z archiwum TMT: Noc z TMT - rozrywka 02:00 Telezakupy 03:00 Muzyczny Trance Vision - program muzyczny TV Toya 13:00 Przed ligą - magazyn sportowy 13:10 Cztery łapy 13:20 Prosto z miasta 13:30 To jest kino - reportaż 13:55 Sport i nie sport 14:10 W cztery oczy - reportaż 14:20 Po godzinach - felieton 14:50 MotoCykl 15:00 Kotłownia - magazyn muzyczny 15:20 Ekonewsy 15:35 Kwadrans dla regionu 15:50 To & owo na ekranie 16:10 Między nami - felieton 16:25 Kurtyna - magazyn kulturalny 16:40 Imprezowicz - reportaż 16:50 Kierunkowskaz 17:00 Nasze sprawy - reportaż 17:15 Wydarzenia 17:30 Bez etatu 18:25 Toya Net 19:10 Mixtura - program muzyczny 20:15 Wydarzenia 20:25 Pogoda dla Łodzi 20:30 Weekendowy mix filmowy - magazyn filmowy 21:10 Wieczór niezwykłości 22:05 Stylizacje - reportaż 22:15 Najlepsze z tygodnia - cykl reportaży 22:35 Łódzkie migawki 22:45 Wydarzenia 22:55 Pogoda dla Łodzi 23:00 Mixtura - program muzyczny WTK 08:00 Puls dnia serwis informacyjny 08:15 Sport 08:25 Z pierwszej strony - program publicystyczny 09:00 Puls dnia serwis informacyjny 09:15 Sport 09:25 WTK wywiad - rozmowa 10:00 Puls dnia serwis informacyjny 10:15 Piękny obiekt pożądania 11:15 Gorący temat - program publicystyczny 12:10 Biznes 12:30 Swarzędz. Dobrze trafiłeś 12:50 Motomania 13:10 Kino - magazyn filmowy 13:30 Korner - magazyn piłkarski 14:05 Natura 14:25 Z życia Uniwersytetu 15:00 Z pierwszej strony - program publicystyczny 15:35 Qulturalny Poznań 15:45 Sport 16:00 Wybitne postacie Uniwersytetu - film dokumentalny 16:20 Qulturalny Poznań 16:30 Pogoda 16:40 Biznes 17:20 Qulturalny Poznań 17:40 Otwarta antena - rozrywka 18:00 Puls dnia serwis informacyjny 18:15 Gorący temat - program publicystyczny 18:50 Qulturalny Poznań 19:00 Puls dnia serwis informacyjny 19:20 Pogoda 19:30 WTK wywiad - rozmowa 19:50 Sport 20:00 Puls dnia serwis informacyjny 20:15 Piękny obiekt pożądania (1) 20:30 Pogoda 20:40 Piękny obiekt pożądania (2) 21:00 Puls dnia serwis informacyjny 21:10 Studio sport (1) - studio sport 22:00 Puls dnia serwis informacyjny 22:10 Studio sport (2) - studio sport 23:00 Puls dnia serwis informacyjny 23:15 Pogoda 23:20 Sport 23:30 Swarzędz. Dobrze trafiłeś 00:00 Puls dnia serwis informacyjny 00:15 Wybitne postacie Uniwersytetu - film dokumentalny 00:30 Z życia Uniwersytetu 01:00 Puls dnia serwis informacyjny 01:25 Pogoda 01:30 Sport 01:40 Na zdrowie - magazyn medyczny DSF 06:00 Program HSE 06:00 Poker - reportaż 06:45 Reklama 07:15 Teleshopping 07:30 Reklama 08:30 Morningshow Andreasa Ellermanna 08:45 DSF-Dokumentation (1/1) - dokumentacja sportowa 10:45 Raport z międzynarodowych wyścigów samochodowych (13/13) - rajd 11:15 Coś dla mężczyzn (58/58) - magazyn sportowy 11:45 Sprawni inaczej 12:15 Piłka nożna - piłka nożna 13:30 NBA Action (1/1) - koszykówka 14:00 NBA Top Game (1/1) - koszykówka 14:30 Bundesliga - najciekawsze wydarzenia sezonu - piłka nożna 16:30 Raport z międzynarodowych wyścigów samochodowych (14/14) - rajd 17:00 Motobike - motocykle (189/189) - sporty motocyklowe 17:30 Hokej - hokej na lodzie 18:00 Darts - rzutki - rzutki 19:00 Poker - reportaż 20:00 Darts - rzutki - rzutki 22:00 SmackDown (43/43) - wrestling 23:00 D:SF - teleturniej sportowy 00:00 Sport Clips - rozrywka 00:45 Reklama 01:15 Sport Clips - rozrywka 01:45 Reklama 02:15 Sport Clips - rozrywka 03:00 Reklama 03:30 Sport Clips - rozrywka Pro 7 05:10 Do it Yourself - S.O.S. 06:15 Twas the Night - komedia, USA 2001 07:50 Talk, talk, talk - talk show 09:00 Stu najbardziej irytujących Niemców roku 2007 - komedia 09:00 Stu najbardziej irytujących Niemców roku 2007 - komedia 10:20 Teletip Shop 11:15 Parodie telewizyjne - rozrywka 11:45 Comedystreet - rozrywka 12:15 Father of the Pride (7/13) - serial rysunkowy, USA 2004 12:20 Father of the Pride (7/13) - serial rysunkowy, USA 2004 12:40 Simpsonowie - serial rysunkowy, USA 1992 13:10 Everybody Hates Chris (17/22) - sitcom, USA 2007 13:40 Dwóch i pół (2/24) - serial komediowy, USA 2006 14:10 Zwariowany świat Malcolma - serial komediowy, USA 2005 14:35 Zwariowany świat Malcolma - serial komediowy, USA 2005 15:05 Scrubs - serial komediowy, USA 2007 15:30 Scrubs - serial komediowy, USA 2007 16:00 Boris Becker meets ... 17:00 Wiadomości 17:10 McFit - rozrywka 20:15 Klub komediowy na święta - rozrywka 22:45 Red Nose Day 2007 - rozrywka 23:15 Predator II - film sensacyjny, USA 1990 01:00 Nag(ł)a zmiana - erotyka 01:00 Diabelskie wiatry - film sensacyjny, USA 2003 02:00 Do it yourself 02:30 Co usłyszał głuchy - komedia, USA 1997 04:20 Everybody Hates Chris (17/22) - sitcom, USA 2007 Fashion TV 07:00 Fotografowie mody 07:30 First Face 07:45 Stroje plażowe 07:55 F People 08:00 Tygodnie mody 08:30 Modelki 08:45 Moda i film 08:55 F People 09:00 Tygodnie mody 09:30 Kolekcje zimowe 09:45 Modelki 09:55 F People 10:00 Projektanci mody 10:30 Hity sezonu 10:55 F People 11:00 Moda dookoła świata 11:30 Stroje plażowe 11:55 F People 12:00 Tygodnie mody 12:30 Moda i muzyka 12:45 Modelki 12:55 F People 13:00 Fotografowie mody 13:30 Fashion Destination 13:55 F People 14:00 Focus On 14:30 Moda dookoła świata 14:55 F People 15:00 Projektanci mody 15:30 Tygodnie mody 15:55 F People 16:00 First Face 16:30 Nagrody Model Awards 16:55 F People 17:00 Models Special 17:30 Kolekcje zimowe 17:55 F People 18:00 Wydarzenia ze świata mody 18:30 Bielizna 18:55 F People 19:00 Tygodnie mody 19:30 Modelki 19:45 Tendances 19:55 F People 20:00 Models Special 20:30 Modelki 20:45 Fotografowie mody 20:55 F People 21:00 Fashion News 21:30 Tendances 21:45 Bielizna 21:55 F People 22:00 Wydarzenia ze świata mody 22:30 Fashion Destination 22:45 Moda i sport 22:55 F People 23:00 Fashion News 23:30 Moda i film 23:55 F People 00:00 Midnight Hot 00:50 F Party 01:00 Moda i muzyka 01:30 F Floor 01:45 Bielizna 01:55 F Party 02:00 F Hot 02:30 Fotografowie mody 02:55 F Party 03:00 Wydarzenia ze świata mody 03:30 Tygodnie mody 03:55 F Party 04:00 First Face 04:30 Modelki 04:55 F Party 05:00 Tygodnie mody 05:30 Fotografowie mody 05:55 F People 06:00 Bielizna 06:30 Fryzury i makijaże 06:45 Moda i film 06:55 F People Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 1 z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 2 z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 4 z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Polonia z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Info z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Tele 5 z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Kultura z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Historia z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Sport z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN 7 z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat Sport z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN Turbo z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Puls z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Kuchnia TV z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki HBO z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki HBO 2 z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki HBO Comedy z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Cinemax z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Cinemax 2 z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Ale kino! z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Kino Polska z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Hallmark Channel z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Comedy Central z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki AXN z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki AXN Crime z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki AXN Sci Fi z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki National Geographic Channel z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Cartoon Network z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Discovery Channel z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Planete z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Fox Life z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Eurosport z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki MTV Polska z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki VIVA Polska z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TCM z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Zone Europa z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Zone Romantica z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Movies 24 z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Zig Zap z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Hyper z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polonia 1 z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Canal + z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Canal + Film z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Canal + Sport z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Canal + Sport 2 z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Jetix z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Zone Reality z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat 2 z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TMT z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Toya z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki WTK z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki DSF z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Pro 7 z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Fashion TV z 2007 roku